Sing for me my Love
by RoseRed95
Summary: How could she have known this would happen? She just wanted to make her father proud. How could she have known that her masked tutor would fall so hard for her and do everything in his power to have her? Modern kidnapping. Leroux/Kay phantom
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This idea kind of just came to me one day. I hope everyone likes it! This fic will take place in both diary entries and in present tense. It's modern and it does involve kidnapping and has occasional foul language so the rating is definitely going to stay T. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll update asap!

disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera

Dear Diary,

I was never really sure who I should blame for what happened to me. I never blamed myself. Teenagers never do. They really are just so selfish. They want everything and when something doesn't turn out right, they blame friends, family, teachers, or even complete strangers. The sad thing is they don't even realize this. The only reason why I did was because of all the free time I have now. I think at first I blamed Raoul. He was the one who convinced me to sneak out that night. But, Meg was the one who thought of the plans in the first place. Then I blamed the psychopaths who attacked us. Finally, I blamed him. He is the who could have just left me to die. Sadly, he just had to 'protect' me, had to love me. Well, it doesn't even matter now. Blaming someone wont even change anything.

Sorry. This probably is just confusing you. I should explain. My name is Christine Daae. I've been kept prisoner in this house for about two months now. How I got here is a pretty long story but somehow I remember ever minute of it. So, I'll just start from the beginning. It seems like the best place to start.

I lived in a town called Farmingdale. It's like any other small town. Most of the younger residence of the town found it boring and gave the town the oh so clever nickname Farmingdull. I was one of those kids. It really was the worse place. All the town had was movie theatres, restaurants, and a bowling alley. I mean if you had money I guess going out to those places could be fun. But, I was poor. I just lived with my dad in a small apartment. My mother died when I was three so I don't really remember her. My dad kept a single picture of her in the dining room. Sometimes when we were eating he'd look at it and start talking to her. It was really sad. He'd always tell me the story of how the met in Sweden. They both lived there when they were younger. My dad never had money. He said he'd make money by playing his violin in a park near the richer neighborhood. That's how he met my mom. My dad was an amazing violinist. It's no wonder why she fell in love with him. They were blissfully happy together. They decided to move to America when she became pregnant with me. I guess because they thought they'd have more opportunities here. Well, she got skin cancer a bit after I was born and died. I think they left a huge scar in my father. He always had this sad look in his eyes. Sorry! Getting off subject here.

Anyway, like I was saying, this town was dull if you didn't have money. When I started high school, I saw how all the teenagers pass their time. There was a woods right next to my school. At night the student, most of the popular ones, would go there and drink and what not. I was forced to go there my sophomore year one night by my best friend Meg Giry. She was more popular than I was. She was just more outgoing and better looking than I was. She was tan and had long brown hair that seemed to never frizz no matter what the weather. I'm pale with curly blonde hair that is so hard to tame. She claimed I was the prettier one. She was such a nice friend. For the most part anyway. She always tried to get me to socialize more. I guess she thought if I got drunk with some of our classmates, I'd open up more.

"Meg," I remember saying to her as we entered the woods. There was a path we had to walk to get to the center of the woods. That was where everyone was. "I really don't want to do this."

"It'll be fun Christine." she said."I promise."

"Sure." I huffed. I didn't want to be there. I never wanted to drink. It just didn't seem like fun to me. But, Meg was my best friend and she practically begged me to go with her. I couldn't say no. "Meg, aren't you cold?" She was wearing a short skirt and a revealing shirt. It was the beginning of spring so there was still a slight chill in the air.

"Nope!" she said and looked at me. "Aren't you warm?" I was wearing a hoodie with skinny jeans and a black turtle neck.

"No." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why you always hide your body. It looks better than mine!" she said and this time I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! Please take off that hoodie! If you do, I'll wear it."

I sighed and took it off. I didn't want Meg to get sich. She put it on and smiled at me. We reached the party and I tried my best not to groan. There was mostly seniors and a few people from my grade. Of course, they all had a drink in their hand. Meg pulled me over to the crowd and introduced me to her friends. I never felt so awkward. One senior gave me a beer and winked at me. I tried to smile back at him but it felt fake. To make this already extremely long story a bit shorter, I'll just skip over most of the night. Nothing that important happened anyway.

I was sitting on a log listening to my iPod. I ended up giving my drink to Meg. I took one sip of it and gagged. Beer is seriously the most disgusting thing. So, I was the only sober person there. Or so I thought.

"Hey." I heard a voice say over my music. I quickly took my ear buds out and looked up. I was completely shocked to see Raoul De Chagney smiling at me. He was the richest and one of the most popular guys in my school. He was so good-looking. He had blonde hair, slightly darker than mine, and big brown eyes.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"You're Christine right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm Raoul." he said with a smile. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure!" I said slightly surprised. He sat down and I tried to think of a way to start a conversation. "Um so...you come to these parties often?"

"Eh. Sometimes. I just come to watch after my brother." he said and pointed to Philip. He was the most popular guy in school and was making out with some girl. "I just wanna make sure he gets home okay."

"That's really nice." I said. "Im here because my friend Meg wanted me to come."  
"Oh Meg Giry?" he asked and I nodded. "She's a party animal. Can't believe you guys are friends. You seem so mature."

I blushed and thanked him. We had some more small talk for a little while longer. I was ecstatic the entire time. An extremely good-looking popular guy was talking to me and even occasionally complimenting me. It was every fifteen year old girls dream. Soon though, Meg came stumbling toward us.

"Chris, I gotta go home." she slurred as she tried to stand in one place. "It's almost midnight...I think...and my mom wants us home soon."

I will always remember the way Raoul looked trying not to laugh at my drunk friend. He had the cutest face on...anyway, I got up and was about to say goodbye to him when I realized Meg wasn't wearing my hoodie anymore. When I asked her where it was, she just responded with a shrug and said she didn't remember where she put it. I got upset of course. That red hoodie was one of my favorite things to wear. I guess Raoul saw how sad I looked because he stood up and said he would find it for me and give it back to me on Monday. I tried to protest at first but he insisted on it. So, I thanked him and me and Meg left the woods. I didn't expect to ever see that hoodie again. I didn't expect Raoul to ever talk to me again either. I was wrong though. On Monday, Raoul was standing in front of my locker with my hoodie in his hands. I think that's when I started to fall for him. I could go on and on about how our relationship bloomed but that would probably fill up this whole diary, so I'll just say after a few months of being good friends, me and Raoul started to go out. Meg, Raoul and I were pretty much inseparable for the rest of our high school lives. We did everything together. Besides one thing of course. I was the only one of us to be completely in love with the world of music. True, Meg did love dancing and even got into the school plays because of how good she was but, she never really engrossed herself in it. Unlike me. I swear singing was the perfect way to escape from reality. I could go on for hours just singing songs. Any songs really. New songs, old songs, songs from musicals and even songs from operas.

It's strange to think that something so important to me was the reason my life was ruined. I guess I'm getting a little far ahead of myself. I should explain some more. My senior year, my chorus teacher saw potential in me. His name was Mr. Khan and he told me I really could be a great opera singer one day. I just needed to have a professional work with me.

"I have a friend." I remember him telling me one day after class. "He is a genius in ever way. Especially music. He can mold your voice into something perfect Christine. I know it!"

"Mr. Khan, I would love to have a voice teacher." I said. "But, I just don't have the money for it. I doubt your friend would just teach me for free."

"If he hears your voice, he will." he said confidently. He told me he had a recording from the last play we put on, Beauty and the Beast. I was Belle in it. He said he'll show him the tape and he'll tell me by tomorrow if his friend would help me with my voice. I desperately wanted the help. Mr. Khan had always praised me and said I had one of the best voices he had ever heard from one of his students. It's true. I know I had one of the best voices in my school, but it definitely was not good enough for me to get into any serious plays or operas when I'm older.

The next day when I came into class he had a huge smile on his tan face. His friend had agreed to teach me for free. God, I remember how happy I was that day! My lessons were to start right away. He gave me his address and told me a few things about my new teacher. He was strict, very strict. And he didn't really talk much. He was brutally honest and didn't care if he hurt anyones feelings. Hearing this just got me nervous of course.

"Oh and one more thing." Mr. Khan said quietly. "Your new teacher he um...well how do I put this? Is a little...eccentric. He wears a mask."

"A mask?" I said skeptically. "Really?"  
"Yes, he does." he said. "Just don't ask him about it and try not to stare, okay? It's the one subject that he's sensitive about."

"Okay." I said. I should have just realized that this teacher guy was insane and not go to him. But I had to. You see, my dad died during the summer going into my senior year. He got the flu and just couldn't get better. When he was on his death-bed, he told me to never give up my dream of becoming an opera singer. He said when he was in heaven he would send me someone to guid me to that dream. My dad wanted nothing more than for my voice to be heard by the world. This teacher could have been the one he sent to help me. I just had to try.

Of course, I regret this now.

Well, I would go into detail about all of those vocal lessons I had with Mr. Destler, that was his name, but I think I'll save that for another day. I really don't feel like talking about him much right now. Him and I just got into a fight and well yeah...it was bad. But again, this is a story for another day. Let me just focus on how I got here. There is this road near Farmingdale. It's called Sweet Hollow Road. It is seriously the scariest thing in the world. Especially at night. There are so many rumors about the road. All these people apparently died there and their spirits still haunt the area. Some of the spirits are supposed to be nice but the other ones aren't. I believed it of course. If you ever saw Sweet Hallow, you would too. It was just a never-ending road with a forest of trees on both sides. A lot of teenagers went there at night to...I don't know just to scare themselves I guess. Meg had always wanted to go there. I never did. I never liked getting scared. Meg somehow convinced Philip and Raoul into going and he of course got me to go. We took Philip's car there and he brought a bunch of drinks. Him and Raoul were in the front while me and Meg were in the back.

"Try this." Meg said to me and handed me a can. I grimaced and she laughed. "Come on Chris! Live a little. Anyway, if you're a little buzzed, you won't get as freaked out." So, reluctantly I drank it. It was so gross. I swear I'll never drink ever again. Anyway, by the time we got to the road we were all drunk. Even Philip, who was driving. I know what you're thinking. I was an idiot. I know. You don't have to tell me twice. But, I can't change the past.

"You guys heard about all those bodies found on the side the other day?" Philip asked us.

"Everyone knows about that." said Raoul. "It's really screwed up. All of those guys were our age. It takes a really sick person to kill a teenager."

"Guys, can we not talk about this?" I asked as we entered the road. "Not here."

"It's okay Chris!" Meg laughed. "We got two strong men to protect us from murderers!"

"Oh yeah..." said Philip. "They never did find the people who killed them."

"Stop." said Raoul. "You're gonna scare Christine."

"Too late." I sighed and looked out the window. It was so dark out...and I swore I felt like someone was watching me the whole time. Suddenly, the car came to a stop.

"Who wants to check out the cemetary?" asked Philip with an evil smile. He parked right in front of one.

"Are you crazy?" I asked when he got out of the car and Meg soon followed.

"Your girl has no sense of adventure." he told Raoul and he laughed.

"It's okay." he said to me. "They can go explore or whatever. I'll stay here with you."

"Thank you." I said and started to play with my gold crucifix necklace. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't know." he said. "They'll be back soon. I mean what can they actually do in a graveyard?"

So, me and him waited...and waited...and waited. They were gone for more than thirty minutes. I started to feel more and more nervous. "Raoul..."

"I know." he said and took out his phone. He called Philip and Meg about a dozen times but neither of them answered. So, he could only do one thing. He told me to wait in the car while he got them. I protested at first but, he still left. I sat there, now frantically clutching my necklace, waiting for them all to come back. None of them did. After a while, I heard a high pitch scream. "Meg!" I yelled and jumped out of the car. I really wasn't sure what I was doing. I was terrified and still slightly drunk. I started to run towards the cemetary when I saw someone standing by the front gate. He was was about medium height and had brown hair.

"Hey there..." he said quietly and I started to back up. "I knew there was someone else here...had a feeling...that guy swore they were the only ones here though...well we'll have to punish him for that...me and my friends don't like liars." I knew getting back in the car was senseless. He could easily break in. So, I tried to run. Of course, that didn't work. I only ran about two steps before he pushed me to the grown. I looked up in time to see him pull something out of his jacket. It was thin and shined in the moonlight. I screamed out Raoul's name when he jumped on top of me. The rest is kind of a blur. I guess in the struggle he ended up stabbing me a few times. I remember how much it hurt. I really thought I was going to die. But, I didn't obviously. He saved me. My masked 'hero'. My voice instructor. How he knew where I was is another story. Just all you have to know right now is that I didn't die. No one did that night. Philip was beaten into a coma and Raoul and Meg were hurt too. But he saved us. He was just trying to save me but I guess his anger got the best of him and he killed all of our attackers. I'm pretty sure they were the ones who killed those other teenagers.

Okay, so you're all probably curious about how I got here and why I am here. Well, I'll save that for tomorrow. I'm getting kind of tired. I'm not even sure if anyone is ever going to read this. I guess I'm just writing this more for myself. I don't want to forget anything. I just have this fear that he's going to make me forget...that I'll somehow get Stockhollm Syndrome or something. I don't know. I just know one thing. I need to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who viewed, reviewed and followed my story! It means a lot to me :) I am so sorry how long it has taken me to update! I'm just trying to finish up another fanfiction I'm working on. By the way, I went back and fixed up the first chapter. I really need a beta lol well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I've never really kept a diary before. Am I suppose to write dear diary every time? I don't know. That isn't important. So, yesterday I promised I would write about why I am here. I feel like I'll have a while to write. Erik, that's his name first name and he insists that I call him that, is out. I don't know where he went and I don't really care. I was hoping he might have accidentally left any door or windows unlocked. Sadly, he didn't. He even has a pad lock on the front and back doors! How crazy is that? How long has he been preparing for this?

Okay, so before I get to why I am here, I need to explain to you my relationship with Erik. Before I realized he was a complete maniac, I actually liked him. I admired his voice more than anything. A day after Mr. Khan told me that Erik would tutor me, I had my first lesson with him. I was nervous, of course. Mr. Khan was talking so highly of him. He told me he was the best musician he had ever heard. I couldn't believe someone like that would be tutoring me. Me! I never had a private instructor before. How was I suppose to act? Was I suppose to be completely serious? Or was I allowed to occasionally joke around? I was even so nervous about what to wear! This man could be the one my father sent to me. I didn't want to mess anything up. I voiced my worries to Mr. Khan and he just laughed. He was sitting behind his piano in the chorus room when I was talking to him.

"Trust me," he told me. "He won't care about what you have to say or what you wear."

"Well, doesn't he sound nice..." I said and he laughed again.

"I never did say he was nice, Ms. Daae." he told me. "Just try not to be so nervous. It'll affect the way your voice sounds."

It's easy for him to say, I thought to myself. "Well, I hope he likes me."

"He doesn't show his emotions. At all. So don't feel bad if he doesn't really warm up to you." he told me. "He's not an easy person to read."

"I'd imagine he would be with that mask of his." I said, trying to joke. He didn't find it funny at all. "Don't worry, I won't bring up the mask in front of him. But, I guess I should be leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Khan!"

I had chorus ninth period so, I met Raoul in the school parking lot. He had a car. A really nice car actually. It's the perks to having rich parents I guess. I would usually meet him there after school. I always loved the sight of him leaning against his car, waiting for me. The way the Sun hit his face always made it look like he was glowing. I really miss that sight...I better stop that. I'm just getting myself upset.

When Raoul saw me walking up to him, he smiled at me. "You look really pretty today." he said and I blushed. He always found a way to make me blush. "Are you trying to impress your new teacher?"

"No." I said as I looked down at my light blue sun dress. It wasn't a complete lie. I just liked this dress. And maybe if Mr. Destler thought I looked nice, he would like me. I don't know. It was a stupid thought. "Thanks for driving me there."

"No problem." he said as he opened the door for me. "He lives kind of near me anyway so it's no problem." When we started to drive, Raoul blasted some rap music. That was the one thing I didn't like about Raoul, he's music taste. I hate rap. I never liked it. I don't even consider it music. "So, how longs the lesson?"

"Around two hours." I said.

"How can you sing for two hours? That sounds so boring." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know it's nothing compared to playing Call of Duty all day," I said sarcastically. "But I enjoy it."

He laughed. "Okay. Sorry. I know you love singing and stuff." Singing and stuff. He really had a way with words. Raoul never really understood my passion for music. He thought it was a nice hobby but he didn't believe I could make a career out of it. He pulled over and I looked at the house in awe. It was huge, like a mansion.

"This...this is it?" I squeaked.

"This is the address you gave me." He said and whistled. "Jesus, this place is even bigger than my house."

I looked at the time and gulped. I was just on time. I gave Raoul a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. And babe, don't be so nervous." he said and I blushed.

"It's that obvious" I asked and he chuckled.

"You're always that obvious." he said and kissed me. "But you should go before you're late." I sighed and got out of his car. I waved to him as he drove away. I slowly approached the front door and took in a deep breath. I rang the doorbell and waited, my anxiety growing every second. When I heard footsteps approaching the front door, I felt like bolting out of there. I wish I did.

When the door opened, I was surprised to see a middle age hispanic woman. "Can I help you?"

"Oh um...I'm here for a music lesson with Mr. Destler." I said quietly she nodded and let me in. I felt my jaw drop. It was even bigger on the inside.

"Follow me." she said and I listened. She guided me through the house to the end of the main hallway. She knocked on the door.

"What is it?" a cold voice asked from the other side. I cringed. Was this the guy who was going to be teaching me?

"You're student is here." she told him and there was a pause.

"Let her in." the voice said. She opened the door and gestured me to go in. I slowly walked in and strained to see in front of me. The room was pitch black besides a single light on top of the piano. Erik was sitting in front of it with his back towards me. I heard the door close behind me and I jumped. I was completely alone in this dark room with this stranger. I stared at him for a few minutes, the fear I felt making me so nervous I couldn't even talk.

"Are you just going to stare at my back or are you going to introduce yourself?" he asked and I jumped again. His voice was very...startling.

"S-sorry!" I said. "My name is C-christine Daae."

"Stop with that stammering." he said. "You sound like a child." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry." I said feeling ashamed. Jeez, I only talked to that guy for a few minutes and he already made me feel like an idiot.

"Well, come here." he said and I quickly made my way over to him. I stood next to him and I noticed his mask. It was pure white and covered his entire face besides his lips and chin. I quickly averted my eyes. I remembered Mr. Khan told me not to stare and I really didn't want to get Erik angry. "So, Khan informed me you actually have some talent. Is that true?"

"Um I guess I do." I said. I heard him sigh and I knew I somehow upset him yet again.

"Do you have any confidence in you?" he asked and I started to feel a bit angry. What kind of question was that?

"Yes." I told him. "I do."

"Than can you please sound like it?" he asked and I was definitely past the point of angry.

"Okay." was all I said.

"I only heard your voice from a short video Khan showed me. I'm going to need to hear how it sounds in person." He told me. "You did prepare a song, correct?"

"Yeah, I did." I said and shuffled a bit. This man didn't even bother to look at me throughout this whole conversation. Did he realize how unnerving that was? Was he doing that on purpose? I don't know. Erik is just a creepy guy.

"What song?" he asked.

"Green Finch and Linnet Bird." I said and he nodded his head.

"Alright then." he said and then he finally looked up at me. I took in a deep breath and started to sing. I get kind of weird when I sing. I get easily distracted so I always have my eyes shut. It was helpful considering how intense Erik can stare sometimes. It can get very unnerving and make me stumble over the simplest of phrases.

I ended my last note and opened my eyes to see that he was still staring at me. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to turn my head away. His eyes, the strangest shade of gold, were staring into mine. "So, was that...good?"

He stared at me for a moment longer before speaking. "Besides the obvious lack of training and lack of passion behind it, it was...average." I felt my face fall. "But, I can tell if someone can train you correctly, your voice will be able to mature nicely. You will come here every day after school. You understand me?"

"Y-yes!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

And that's how this strange relationship began. Well diary, my hands starting to cramp. I'm going to take a bath and just relax a while. I never feel comfortable enough to bathe when Erik is around. I'll be back soon to tell you more about our relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Life has just been busy. Thanks for reviewing and reading :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Dear Diary,

That bath was really perfect. Anyway, so I guess I'll write about Erik and I some more. I have nothing else to do. There is no computer or phones anywhere in this house! Trust me, I looked. I guess he thinks I'll try and contact someone. I mean, he isn't wrong but, my God, it gets so boring around here!

For the first few lessons, it was all very business like. No small talk. Just singing. I didn't mind at first. My voice improved so much with every lesson. I just wasn't use to someone as well...blunt as him. If he didn't like something, he would voice it without a second thought. I know it was his job but he could have been a little nicer about it. It was about three weeks in when me and him had an actual conversation. Raoul dropped me off at his house like usual but when I rang the door bell, Erik was the one to answer it and not his maid, Sophia.

"Oh! H-hello Mr. Destler." I said shocked. He rolled his eyes and let me in.

"Stammering again I see, Miss Daae." he said.

"Sorry. I was just surprised to see you. Usually Sophia is the one who greets me." He gave me a confused look.

"Sophia? Is that her name?" he mused out loud to himself and I let out a small laugh. "Well, Sophia is sick today. And that really messed up my whole schedule. She usually makes me tea before our lesson and well, I can't seem to find where she keeps it."

"I know where it is." I told him and he gave me another confused look. "Um well, I got here a little early one day and I was with her when she was making your tea." I smiled a little remembering how Sophia was complaining about Erik while making the tea.

"He always wants it burning hot." she puffed as she poured his tea. "And if I don't bring it to him on time, it's off with my head!"

"Well, can you go make that? I have some other business I need to finish." he said and I nodded. With that, he strode to the piano room. I quickly made my way to the kitchen. I made the tea easily. I used to make my dad tea all the time. The only thing I was having a problem with was finding the sugar. I didn't want to make Erik wait too long so I found the next best thing, honey. I dumped a generous amount in for him and stirred it as I walked to the piano room.

"Here you go." I said as I handed him the cup. He was sitting behind the piano as usual but this time he was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He thanked me and took the cup. "Are you writing music?"

"Yes." he said and took a sip.

"Can I hear it?" I asked him. Before he could respond, he started to go into a coughing fit.

"Dear Lord!" he coughed and put the cup down. "How much honey did you put in here?!"

"Just a little bit!" I said and I ran to my pocketbook to take out a water bottle and handed it to him.

"A little bit? You must have put the entire bottle." he said and he sipped on the water.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I couldn't find the sugar."

"Well, I'm glad about that." he said. "I don't like sweet tea. Sweet anything in fact. And that," he said and gestured to the tea. "Was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted."

"I'm sorry." I said again. "I love sweet tea and so did my dad so, I just assumed you would too. Wasn't really thinking."

"It's fine." he said and started to work on his music again. "I should have guessed a child like you would like it sweet. I'm shocked that your father likes it like this though."

"My dad was always a child at heart." I said with a small smile.

"Was?" he asked and I shuffled a bit.

"He died a few months ago." I said. Erik stopped writing and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, he was my best friend." I told him. "He was the one who always encouraged me to keep on singing. He said that one day that I could be famous..." I realized that I was rambling and apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to talk about that. You probably don't want to hear about that-"

"Don't be sorry." he told me. "Your father sounded like a smart man."

I smiled at him. Most people never really felt comfortable when I talked about my dad. Even Raoul felt awkward sometimes. So, I just kept the sadness I felt about it bottled up. Now that Erik said it was all right to talk about it, it was hard to stop."He was the best. And he had to be the best violinist ever."

"Your father played the violin?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He was so good at it! He told me one day he was going to try out to join the orchestra at the Met. He would practice his music and I would sing with him and...I really miss coming home and hearing him playing it." I said and too late I realized I was crying. I was really embarrassed of course. "I'm sorry! I didn't even realize..." Erik got up and let me sit down on his bench. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and let me use it.

"Stop apologizing." he said as I dabbed at my eyes. "You can cry when you're sad. It's a human emotion."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him even though tears still spilled from my eyes. Erik looked around the room, not entirely sure of what to do. His eyes locked on an object that was on a writing desk.

"Christine, would it make you happy if I played you a song for you on my violin?" he asked. I quickly nodded. He got up to retrieve the violin and walked back near me. I was trying my best to wipe my eyes dry when he started to play. I gasped lightly and looked up at him in awe. It sounded like...nothing I ever heard before. It was music straight from heaven. My tears dried as I was mesmerised by the soft melody he was playing.

Looking back on it, I should have realized that befriending a man who had to be twice my age was a bad idea. But, I was stupid. After that day, I found myself talking to him more and more. I told him about my day, about my stupid teachers, about Raoul and Meg, everything. And I not only enjoyed talking to him, I looked forward to it. He gave a new insight on things. The only people I had to talk to were teenagers. I didn't really have any parent figures besides Mrs. Giry but she was always working so I never had time to talk to her. So, Erik was turning more into a father figure than anything. He would scold me, be sarcastic, and had this dry sense of humor that always made me laugh. I was getting strangely attached and unfortunately, so was he.

A few months into our lessons, me and Raoul had a big fight. It was might fault. It was our anniversary and he wanted to spend the whole day with me.

"Raoul, my voice lessons are only for a few hours. You can just pick me up after it's over and then we can hang out." I told him while I was in his car. He looked really angry. That had to be the first time I actually saw him glare at me.

"Are these stupid lessons more important to you than I am?" he asked.

"They aren't stupid." I told him.

"So they are more important." he said.

"No!" I said. "I didn't say that!"

"You might as well have." he said and pulled up in front of Erik's home.

"Raoul, our anniversary is important." I told him and put my hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off. "I'll cut this lesson short if you want. I just want to work on my voice as much as I can."

"No, stay here as long as you want." he said coldly. "I don't even feel like seeing you later."

"Don't be like that." I said. "Please, you know I love you."

"Yeah. Whatever." he said. "You should get out. You don't want to be late."

"Raoul-"

"Please Christine, just go." he said and I left with tears stinging my eyes.

I ran up to the front door and rang the door bell. Sophia answered it and let me in. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing...nothing. Just tired."

"Christine, you need to work on your lying skills." she said as me and her walked to the piano room.

"I'll do that." I said as I walked into the room. Erik was there again scribbling down notes on his music paper. "Hello Mr. Destler."

"Hello Ms. Daae. Just give me a moment. I just had a wonderful idea for a song..." he trailed off and I decided to stay near the door. I felt the tears in my eyes still. If he saw me, he would ask what was wrong and I would end up being a crying mess. I took deep breaths but it didn't help with drying my unshed tears. I took out my phone from my pocketbook and texted Raoul saying how sorry I was. I stood there staring at my phone waiting for a response.

"Ms. Daae...Ms. Daae? Christine!" Erik said and I jumped and looked up. "It's rude not to answer when I call you."

"I'm sorry I was just...waiting for a text." I said. I saw him roll his eyes underneath his mask.

"A text message is more important than paying attention to your mentor. Teenagers these day." he sighed and turned his back to me. "Well, I would be so honored if you could put that phone away and come here." I obeyed him and hurried over to his side.

"Now, lets start with some scales..." he said and played a B scale. I sang along but my thoughts were still on Raoul. I was thinking about what he was doing then. Was he at home upset or was he out with his friends?

"Christine! What is the matter with you today? That was unbearably flat." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry! My mind is just somewhere else." I explained.

"Well, bring it back here! I'd rather you not waste my time." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said in a shaky voice. He played the scale again and I tried my best to make sure my voice didn't waver. Erik sighed and glared up at me.

"I thought I made it clear that I would give you these lessons if you put all of your time and energy into it." he said. "If you can't even sing your scales right I don't know if we should even continue these lessons..." Erik would sometimes threaten me like that when I was putting my all into a lesson. It would usually work and I would put all my effort into it. Today was not the case.

"Please don't..." I said and that's when I felt the tears spill. "I can't lose this too..." I turned away from him and covered my face with my hands.

"Christine?" he said and I heard concern etched in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I heard him get up and stand behind me.

"It wasn't you." I sobbed. "It was R-Raoul."

"That boy of yours?" he asked in a cold tone and I nodded. "What has he done to you?"

"Oh, it was my fault! Today was our anniversary and he wanted me to skip my lesson so I could hang out with him. I told him how important these lessons are to me and he got upset. He's been ignoring me and I-I just wish he would answer me." I explained as I heard it start to pour outside.

"Well, that is very unreasonable of him." Erik said and lightly put a hand on my shoulder. When I felt him touch me, something inside of me broke. I was so upset and the guy I love was ignoring me. I spun around and hugged Erik. I felt him stiffen but I ignored it. I just needed something to hold on to. I buried my face into his chest as I sobbed. He slowly brought his hands around me and patted my hair.

"Mon ange, ne vous inquiétez pas." he whispered. I smiled slightly understanding some of what he said. Good thing I took french in high school. "He is a fool to treat you like this. He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."

"I'm not that special." I mumbled. He pulled me back so he could look me in the eye.

"Christine, you are such a silly girl." he are very special. You are smart, curious, talented and caring. It's hard to find all these qualities in one person."

"You have to say that." I said and wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I don't at all." he said. "You know how well...blunt I can be. I never hold back. I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, I'm not a family member or a friend. I'm your teacher. I don't need to spare your feelings. Christine, you are near perfection. Don't let this stupid child make you think otherwise."

I remember blushing. I should have found it creepy having this old guy complimenting like that but at the time it actually made me feel better about myself. "Thank you Mr. Destler."

"You can call me Erik...if you wish." he said.

"Thank you Erik." I said with a smile.

"Well, I don't think you are in the state of singing today." he said. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, not yet." I told him. If I went home I would just have to deal with Meg questioning me about Raoul.

"Well...what do you want to do then?" he asked.

"Could...could you play that song you've been working on?" I asked him.

"I suppose I could." he said after a moment. "It's not done yet though."

"I don't mind." I said. We both sat down on the piano bench and he took a deep breath and played the song.

"Think of me...think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye...remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try.." he sang and I stopped breathing. At that moment, I swear I was in the presence of an angel.

"That's all I have so far." he said and I started to clap.

"That was beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It was only a few lines." he said and I swear if he wasn't wearing a mask I would have seen him blush.

"But they were wonderful! And your voice..." I said searching for the right word. "It's perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" he asked and I laughed. "Sounds like you feel better."  
"Yes...thank you." I said. I heard a crash of thunder and I grabbed his sleeve. "I hate thunder."

"I can tell." he said as he stared down at my hand. "Well, do you want me to make you tea? It could calm you down."

I nodded and I let go of him. I smiled to myself. I considered myself lucky, having someone who cared about me like that in my life. Obviously, I was just being niave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and for reading this fanfiction. It means a lot to me :) This is a little short but I've been kind of busy lately so, this is all I could do at the moment. Next chapter will be longer! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!_

disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Looking back on all of this just makes me feel so sick. How could I have been so stupid? I never would have thought Erik would be this...crazy. I mean, I knew he was a little eccentric. Anyone could tell by the mask on his face that something must have been at least a little bit off about him. But, being the trusting person that I am, I looked passed that weird quirk and thought I saw something good. Yeah, way to go Christine. People always say never to judge a book by its cover but, they really should. If I did, then I probably wouldn't be in this mess right now. I just feel so...frustrated. With him and myself. I should have listened to Meg. We had a conversation about Erik once and she said some interesting things I wouldn't believe.

The day me and Raoul got into the fight, Erik ended up driving me home. It was raining way to hard for me to walk and Raoul was still ignoring me. The car ride was nice. He was quiet but that wasn't much of a shock. When he dropped me off I thanked him and quickly ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell until Meg answered. She looked shocked to see me and to see the expensive looking car in front of the house. I turned around and waved to Erik even though I couldn't see him through his tinted mirrors. I quickly walked inside and shivered.

"I need hot chocolate." I told Meg as she closed and locked the door. I made the way into the small kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Who drove you home?" she asked as she walked in after me.

"Erik." I said as I found the box of hot chocolate. "Erm, I mean Mr. Destler."

"Woah, what?" she exclaimed and jumped to my side. "Your singing tutor?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked confused by the shocked look on her face.

"Well, I thought you'd be with Raoul." she said and I sighed.

"Me and him got into a fight." I said as I walked over to the oven to start to boil some water.

"What?! Why am I just hearing about this now?" she yelled and I grimaced. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"I just saw you now and I didn't feel like calling you." I said truthfully. "I was too upset."

"Why'd you get into a fight with him?" she asked and I explained to her what happened. "So, Raoul feels insecure."

"Why would you say that?" I asked confused and she rolled her eyes

"Come on Christine! You chose another guy over him." she said and then it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Oh Meg! Don't be silly. I didn't choose anything over him! I wanted to see him but I can't afford to just skip a lesson."

"So, you spent your guy's anniversary with another man." she said. "And not just any man, an OLDER man. And by the looks of his car. A RICH older man."

"Meg, you know it's not like that." I said as I picked up the tea-pot from the stove and poured it in the cup. "He's my teacher!"

"Your point?" she asked. "A lot of people have affairs with teachers."

"Meg, you know me. I have no feelings for Erik other than friendship." I explained as I poured the powder in the water.

"Friendship?" Meg asked. "I thought you guys would have a student teacher relationship. But friendship. That's interesting."

"Meg, shut up." I said as I blew on the hot chocolate. "You can be friends with a teacher."

"No you can't! You can't talk to them outside of school. You can't text them or hang out with them or talk about your deepest secrets with them." she said.

"Well, I can with Erik." I said as I took a sip.

"And you keep calling him Erik. That's a little informal, dontcha think?" she asked.

"He told me I could call him that. He was really nice to me today Meg. He comforted me and actually made me feel better." I told her starting to get annoyed. "We are friends and that's it. Nothing more."

"Hmmm." Meg said and gave me an odd look. "Well, you may feel that way but what about him?"

I scoffed. "Okay Meg, this is so stupid. He's like twice my age!"

"Exactly! Rich guys always go for the young and beautiful girls." she said.

"Stop it." I said and tried to walk out of the room but she blocked my path.

"Listen! I have never known a guy in my life that didn't treat a girl nicely just to get in her pants." she said and I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Meg, all the guys you know are teenagers." I said. "Older guys don't do that."

"Oh, so you're an expert on older guys?" she asked and I started to feel my temper rising.

"Are you?" I asked and glared at her.

"Look, I had a lot more experience with guys." she said. "I'm just saying. He could like you. I mean, what's not to like? "

"I'm just a teenage girl. He's a talented, smart, and strangely caring guy. He's like...my dad." I said. "He's been treating me like a daughter more than anything. He's been strict yet makes me feel better when I'm upset. He even let me hug him..." I trailed off when I saw the look on Meg's face.

"You hugged him? Oh Christine, you don't get what's going to happen." she said. "I remember you telling me about him wearing a mask...obviously he's kind of weird...what if he's like crazy and now he gets this sick obsession..."

"Look, yes he wears a mask but, he's not crazy." I said. "He's actually one of the most normal people I know."

Meg sighed. I guess she realized she wasn't going to get through to me. "All right. But, if he's single, put in a good word for me. I would love to have a rich boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and laugh.

"You really are too silly Meg." I said.

To think, if I just listened to her I could be free right now. I need to take a break with writing. Just remembering this makes me feel regret.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! They're my inspiration to keep on writing :) So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

So, I'm tired of writing about my lessons with Erik. Those lessons we had were so important to me at the time, it hurts to think about them now. He made me trust him and care about him and he just stole me away. Did he not even think about how this would affect me? God, I really hate him! He just gets under my skin and always gives me this look of...I don't know adoration? It kind of creeps me out, it makes no sense why he looks at me like that. I mean, he was my teacher for crying out loud! But, I guess I'd rather him have that lovey dovey look in his eyes than that anger... when I first woke up in this place, I never felt more terrified in my life. I guess I can write about that for a bit.

I felt horrible. It hurt to move and it even hurt to breathe. I moaned and tried to open my eyes. It took all the energy I had in my to get them half way open. It was blurry but I could tell I didn't recognize this room. I called out to someone, maybe a doctor. I waited but no one came. I tried to call out again but my voice was gone. My energy ran out and my eyes closed. I woke up in what I assumed was hours later and I felt slightly better. I opened my eyes all the way this time and I took in my surroundings. It was a white room and it was huge. There was a window but the blinds were covering any sunlight that could have came in. I looked over to the left and saw a door that was slightly opened. I frowned and tried to sit up and I let out a startled cry of pain. I felt my heart race as I tried to regain my breath. I gasped when I heard a loud beeping noise. I looked over to my left and saw a heart monitor. I looked down at myself and saw myself covered in IVs and bandages. I was in a hospital gown so I assumed I was in a hospital. Well, you know what they say about people who assumed. Anyways, I decided to try and get some attention.

"Hello?" I called and winced when I heard my voice. It was so hoarse. I waited for someone to walk in but no one ever came. I sighed. "Hello? Is someone here?"I waited and I felt panic start to settle in. Shouldnt' t a nurse be around at all times? And why was it so quiet? I remember when I visited my dad in the hospital when he was sick and hearing nurses and doctors converse in the hallways. But here, there was nothing. Just silence. "Please, can someone come here?" I said my voice having an edge of desperation with it. Again, no answer. I couldn't lay there anymore. I took a deep breath and sat up. I felt my eyes begin to water with the pain I felt in my stomach but, I kept on pushing through. I pulled the IV out of my arm and I threw my legs over the side of the bed and started to stand up. My legs began to buckle and I had to sit back down again. "Come on Christine, you got this." After this little pep talk I managed to stand up and took a cautious step forward. My legs wobbled a bit but I felt confident enough to keep on going. After a few minutes, I made it to the door and peaked my head out. I felt my brows forward in confusion. This was not a hospital. It was...a house. A huge house, but a house non the less. Rows of doors surrounded me and I walked farther out.

I was scared. Why was I hear? And where was I? And the most terrifying question, who else was here? I walked over to where the stair case was looked down them. Could I make it down there? I bit my lip and took a step forward. It was a bad idea. My knees gave out and I fell forward with a shriek. Thankfully, I only fell down a few stops but it still hurt like hell. I couldn't move and I was silently crying. It felt like I was there for hours but in actuality it was only for a few minutes until I felt someone pick me up. I gasped and looked up to see a familiar white mask.

"E-Erik?" I muttered as I stared up at him.

"Silly Christine, why did you get out of your bed?" he asked as he started to walk me back to the room I first woke up in.

"I was...I was curious to where I was." I said still horribly confused as to what was going on.

"You're safe." he said as he placed me back on the bed. "No one can hurt you now."

"What happened?" I said trying to remember.

"Those boys attacked you." he said as he sat down on the edge of my bed. I gasped remembering it. I sat up.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Raoul, Meg and Philip! Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay." I swore if anything had happened to them I would have died.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, they're all alive. Philip got the worse of it. I belive he was beaten into a coma."

I covered my mouth. "Oh God..." I said quietly thinking about poor Philip. He was always so full of life. True, he could be pretty cocky but all together he was a good person. I sighed a little. "But, you saved them." I took comfort in the thought that they were alive somewhere.

"I thought you were with them." he explained. "I didn't know you were still in the car. If I did, I would have gotten you straight out of there."

I looked at him and tilted my head. "How did you know we where on Sweet Hollows Road?" I asked.

"I followed you." he said as if there was nothing wrong with it. I bit my lip.

"You were following me?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Well..." he said and ran a hand through his black hair. "I guess I need to explain everything. I didn't expect you to wake up this early. I thought I had more time to prepare. Christine, I...I never have gotten close to many people in my life. Khan was the only one who I could put some trust in to. So, I listened to him and gave you voice lessons. Christine...your voice is near perfection. I had to mold it and train it. And that is all it was at first. You were just a voice I needed to perfect. I didn't expect this to happen."

"What to happen?" I whispered as an uneasy feeling started to set its way into me.

His yellow eyes met mine. "I didn't expect to fall in love with you."

I blinked a few times. I thought I didn't hear him right. Erik couldn't have loved me. That would be...just wrong. He sighed and continued to talk.

"You were the only the only person to ever show me true kindness...to ever treat me like a human being." he said. "You even came to me for comfort and hugged me."

"Erik," I said. "I do appreciate everything you have done for me but, this is crazy. You can't love me."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because...because I'm still in high school! And you were my teacher!" I said as I tried to convince him that this whole thing was insane. He had to be just confused or something.

"Is that really such a problem?" he asked and my jaw dropped. "So, you're still young. That doesn't mean anything because you are practically an adult. In fact, you'll be eighteen in a few months. And we both know we didn't have a normal teacher student relationship."

Suddenly Meg's words came back to haunt me. I had to make him see how this couldn't work out. "Look Erik, this is insane. Yes, you saved my life and I'm forever grateful. But, this is technically kidnapping me and that's a no no."

He chuckled. "Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Take me to a hospital." I said.

"And then what? Christine, you would have left me eventually. You would have gone off to college and have no time for our lessons anymore. And you would have stayed with that boy." he said with a sneer.

"Erik, if you let me go, I swear I'll never miss a lesson." I said starting to get desperate. "I'll always consider you a friend if you just let me leave."

"If I let you go, would you not run into your boy's arms?" he asked me and I had to look away from his burning eyes.

"Erik, I love Raoul. He's my boyfriend." I told him.

"You won't love him for long." he said with confidence. "Over time, you will learn to love me."

I looked back at him and bawled my fists. "Erik, let me go. This is illegal!"

He shrugged. "It's necessary."

"This is so not necessary!" I yelled at him and he moved back slightly in surprise. "This is crazy! You're crazy! You better let me out of here or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'll hate you forever!" I screamed and the smirk vanished from his face. "I swear to God I'll hate you."

"You don't mean that." he said quietly.

"I do." I said as I glared at him. Any kind feelings I felt for him were gone. This man stole me away and refused to set me free. He was a monster. "Let me go."

He sighed and got up. "I can't do that angel."

I let out a cry and jumped out of the bed. I ignored the pain. "Don't you dare call me that you sicko."

"Angel, sit back down." he said and I lunged forward at him. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it. I struggled to get free but his grip never loosened. I looked up at him and gasped. His eyes turned a startling shade of red.

"Never defy me." he said. "And never try to strike me."

"Y-you can't tell me what I can do." I said trying to cling onto any courage I had left. He laughed, and I felt myself cower before him. That laugh was absent of any sanity.

"Oh silly Christine, of course I can. " he said as he pushed me back onto the bed. "Now please relax. You're lucky that none of your stitches came out. I would hate for you to be put through anymore pain."

"Please let me go." I whispered as I felt tears start to sting my eyes. The feeling of hopelessness started to set in. I knew from the way he was staring at me that he would never let me leave.

"Sleep mon ange." he said as he sat back down on my bed. He started to sing a soft lullaby and I felt my eyelids begin to flutter close.

I can't believe the power his voice has over me. It's inhuman. Well, I guess I shouldn't be shocked. I doubt anything about Erik can be human.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all of the reviews and for reading! So, I decided that later in this fanfiction I'm going to have Erik's P.O.V. I always find the way he thinks interesting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

So, now you know how I reacted when I first got here. I'm usually not a violent person. But, if people really push me, I guess I can be. I remember once I pulled Meg's hair because she broke the chain on my crucifix necklace. She blamed it for being cheap and wouldn't even apologize to me. So, I guess it shouldn't have shocked me when I tried to hit Erik. You can't blame me for getting that angry. I mean, he kidnapped and refused to let me go. I just had this desire to slap him! Of course, I wasn't able to but I hope one day I can. That would make me feel a bit better. Anyway, I guess I should talk about what happened when I woke up after that event.

I woke and saw the white walls around me. I slightly groaned and sat up. I was praying that all of this was a bad dream and when I woke up, I would be back in my own room. I sighed and slowly started to stand up. I trudged over to the door and turned the knob. I frowned and tried to pull it again. It was locked! I kicked the door and spun around. Stupid Erik, he just had to lock me in. I was hoping that I would be able to escape but now that hope was crushed. I decided to look around my new prison.

I looked around the room and noticed two more doors where in there. I tilted my head an went to the one on the right. It easily opened and I walked in slowly and searched for the light switch. When I found it and turned it on, I saw the biggest bathroom I have ever seen in my life. The bathtub had to fit at least three people in it and was the prettiest shade of pink. I looked to the sink and it was the same color. There was a large mirror above it and I gasped when I saw my reflection. I looked horrible. My blonde curls were a mess and I had gotten paler than usual. The thing that scared me the most was the dark bags under my blue eyes. I tried to rack my fingers through my hair but it didn't help. I sighed and left the bathroom.

I walked to the other door and it opened easily too. I gasped when I turned the light on. If I thought the bathroom was impressive, this had to be heaven on earth for a teenage girl. It was a closet, but not just a closet. It had rows of clothes on each side and drawers underneath that. I opened one up and blushed. It was underwear! How creepy was that? He even got my size right. I quickly closed it and walked out of the closet. I yelped when I saw Erik by the door. He smirked.

"So, it seems you found the closet. I guess your curiosity got the best of you." he said and I ignored him. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, my back turned to him.

"Oh! I know what this is. I believe they call it the silent treatment." I heard him say behind me. "How long is this going to last?" I said nothing and I heard him let out an over exaggerated sigh. "What a shame. I was going to give you a gift but since you're no longer talking to me, I don't think I should."

I fidgeted a little bit on the bed. He knew my weakness. Like any other person, I loved getting gifts, especially surprise gifts. I heard him chuckle.

"If you would just talk to me, you could have it." he said and I sighed and turned around. He had a smug look on his face. I guess he knew he had won this little battle.

"Hi." I said not even bothering to mask the anger in my voice.

"Well, good morning Christine." he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. "I love being almost stabbed to death and waking up in a crazy man's house."

"I'm glad to hear that." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's my gift?" I asked.

"You'll get it after you freshen up and change." he said and I bit my lip. I guess he saw my discomfort because he tilted his head and asked what was wrong.

"Look, you can't blame me for being paranoid. How do I know you didn't like bug all these rooms with cameras or something." I said and he actually looked appalled that I said that.

"You think I would do something like that?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know! I didn't think you would ever kidnap me." I said coldly.

"Christine, you should know I have more respect for you than that." he said and I repressed the urge the yell at him. Yeah of course he respected me. That's why he stole me away without even thinking about my feelings.

"Fine. I'll trust you." I said reluctantly.

"I'll be back within an hour." he said and I nodded. With that, he left the room and I heard him lock the door. I sighed and stood up. I made my way to the bathroom and quickly started to fill up the bathtub. I took off my clothes and looked down at my body. I gasped when I saw the stitches and bruises. I hate to admit it but if Erik wasn't there that night, I would most likely be dead. I gently settled down in the water and I sighed. It felt like days since I last bathed. I guess it was. I stayed in there for probably a half an hour until I eventually got out. I quickly wrapped a towel around me to keep the heat in. I made my way to my new closet and looked through all of my options.

I decided on something that was plain and wore a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. I felt my wet hair and shrugged. I usually always dried my hair because when it air dried it was ten times curlier. I was thinking if I looked my worse maybe Erik wouldn't want me. It was a stupid thought but I would have tried anything. I went back to my bed to sit down and wait for him. WIthin a few minutes, Erik came in the room and when he saw me, he smiled.

"That color looks lovely on you Christine." he said and I huffed which only caused him to smile more.

"Thanks." I muttered. "So, where's my gift?"

"I hope you like it." he said and walked next to me. I looked at him wearily and he pulled something out of his pants pocket.

"My Ipod!" I exclaimed and grabbed it. I accidentally brushed his hand with mine but I ignored the feeling of his cold skin.

"You left it in the car that night." he said and I actually smiled. "I'm glad you like it but that's not your gift."

"What is my gift then?" I asked.

"I remember once that you said you always wanted one." he said and he walked out of the room for a moment and returned with a small kitten in his hands. I squealed and held my hands out for it. He gently placed it in my hands and I looked down at the white cat. She purred and rubbed her head against my arm.

"She's adorable!" I exclaimed and hugged her close to me.

"I'm glad you like her." Erik said but I ignored him and hugged her closer to me.

"Hi...Sasha!" I said and kissed her head. "You look like a Sasha to me..."

"This makes you happy?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said without thinking as I looked into my new kitten's eyes.

"I'm glad. I want to make sure you're as happy as can be here." he said. "She can keep you company while I'm out." I looked up at him.

"Do you go out often?" I asked him as innocently as possible.

"A few times a week." he said. "Not too often. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"Erik, what am I supposed to do here?" I asked him.

"Be with me." he said and I looked back down at Sasha.

"Will you ever let me leave?" I asked quietly.

"One day." he said after a pause. "When I trust you...when you love me."

"That's never going to happen." I told him.

"Never say never, my dear." he said.

"Never." I said under my breath and I heard him chuckle.

"You'll change your mind." he said. "But, let's not talk about that. Now, lets talk about your voice lessons."

"Voice lessons?" I asked in shock. "I still have voice lessons?"

"Of course you do." he said. "I worked hard on that voice of your's. I'm not going to let you throw all of our hard work out the window."

"I'm too tired for voice lessons." I mumbled.

"That's why we're starting them in a few days." he informed me.

I sighed. "All right." I didn't want to have anymore lessons with him. Before Erik kidnapped me, those lessons were a way for me to escape the troubles of my life and just fill my mind with music. Now all of my troubles will still be there because Erik was the source of all of them. The first voice lesson I had in this house had to be one of the worse experiences of my life. But that's a story for a different day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad people are still following and reading this fanfiction! :) It really does make me happy! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Well, today has been really boring. I woke up to find a note on my nightstand from Erik. He informed me that he has gone out but he never tells me where he goes. I wonder what he even does...I mean he's rich so maybe he works? I don't know. Now I'm just stuck in here by myself with nothing to do. At least I have Sasha to entertain me. She's become my best friend over the past two months. How sad is that? A cat is my new best friend. I wonder if Meg thinks about me a lot...I shouldn't think about that. It'll just get me upset. So, I think I was up to our first voice lesson. Jeez, I wish I could forget that experience! It was the first time I actually have seen Erik mad and trust me, that ain't pretty.

After Erik gave me Sasha, I spent the next few days in my room. I still felt to weak to walk around much so Erik brought me my meals and would always try to start a conversation with me. I would just give him one word answers and he would eventually give up and leave my room. One day I was shocked to see that Erik wasn't the one to bring in my breakfast.

I had just bathed and was sitting on my bed and rubbing Sasha's tummy when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said and saw the door open. Erik walked in and I was shocked to see he didn't have my breakfast with him.

"Good morning Christine." he said with a smile.

"Morning." I said and looked back down at Sasha.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine enough to go downstairs to eat today?" he asked. I looked back up at him.

"I guess so." I said with a shrug but on the inside I was cheering. I've started to get so bored of my room even though it was so big. I stood up and picked up Sasha.

"Can you please leave that cat here?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"Why?" I asked and held her closer to me.

"Because I'd rather you pay more attention to other things than her." he said and started to glare at her.

"What do you want me to pay attention to?" I asked him and he looked back up at me.

"Well, I was planning on showing you around your new home." he said and I let out a sigh.

"This isn't my home." I told him and his yellow eyes locked with mine. "And I already know my way around the bottom floor from all the voice lessons we had here." He gave me a confused look and chuckled.

"Do you think I would actually bring you back to that house? I'm not a fool, my dear. That's too out in the open." he said and I felt my heart drop. I had thought I was in the house I went to everyday after school. Raoul lived so close to there. If I escaped, I could have ran right to his house. But now that I knew I was in a completely different house, probably in the middle of no where, it would be a lot harder to find my way out.

"If we're not there, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in a place where it's safe." was all he said. I knew what he meant by that. _We're in a place where no one will find you._ "You'll learn to like it here. One day you'll see it my way." he said confidently. I resisted the urge to argue with him and instead I gave Sasha a kiss on her head and placed her down on my bed. If I ever wanted to escape this place I had to know my way around it.

"Okay. Show me around." I said and he looked me over. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." he said with a smirk. "It's just that it's noon and you're still in your sleep wear."

I looked down at myself and blushed a bit. I was wearing white pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Well, I have no one to look good for." I said.

"There's never a moment where you don't look good Christine." he said and I glared at him.

"Let's just go." I muttered and walked out the room. He chuckled and followed after me.

If I thought his other house was a size of a mansion, then this place had to be the size of a planet. There were rooms upon rooms and they all had their different uses. There were guest rooms, bathrooms, reading rooms, and even an indoor pool. When I saw this, I felt my jaw drop.

"How rich are you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Rich enough. Money doesn't have that much importance to me." he told me as he guided me to the dining room. There was a large rectangular wooden table. This confused me. Never once did Erik ever mention his family or any friends. So why did he have this huge of a table? Or this huge of a house? I wanted to ask him that but he spoke first.

"Sit wherever you like. I'll get your breakfast." he said and left the room. I sighed and chose a random spot and sat down. I looked around the spacious room and more questions seemed to pop in my head. It occurred to me that even though I had known Erik for months, I knew nothing about him. I'm a curious person by nature, incase you couldn't tell, so this was going to bug me until I found out more about him. Erik walked back in the room a few moments later with an omlet for me. He placed it in front of me and sat across the table. As I ate, I felt his stare on me the whole time.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't eat that often." he said. "Thanks for worrying though." he added with a smug smile. God, he does that a lot.

"I wasn't worrying! I was just curious." I said and then coughed nervously. "Which brings me to this question. Erik, do you have a large family?"

He stiffened a little. "No. I don't have any family."

"You don't?" I asked and for a second I felt a pang of sympathy. I remember him telling me when I first woke up here that I was the first person to ever care about him. Even hug him. What kind of life has he had? "Then why do you have such a big house? And why do you have more than one?"

He sighed. "You're full of questions this morning. None of this is any of concern to you."

The sympathy I felt for him vanished and I was left with just feeling frustrated. "You're not going to answer any of my questions?"

"No." he said. "Maybe another day."

I rolled my eyes. I knew what that meant. He wasn't going to tell me anything about himself.

"Well now that you are feeling well enough to move around, we'll start our voice lessons today." he told me and I bit my lip. "What's the matter?"

"I...I don't know if I'm up for voice lessons today." I said.

"Nonsense!" he said. "Of course you are. I'll bring your plate back to the kitchen while you go to the music room. You remember where that is, correct?"

I nodded as he grabbed my plate and left the room. I stood up and quickly made my way to the front door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I felt like crying when I saw the pad lock near it. I looked at it for a moment before I started to pound in random numbers.

"How is that going for you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I let out a small scream and spun around to see Erik's yellow eyes set in a glare.

"I-I...I..." I stammered out not entirely sure of what to say.

"I hope you got that out of your system." he said and grabbed my wrist. "Because that's not going to happen again." He dragged me away from the door and lead me to the music room. He let go of my wrist and sat down at the piano. He sighed when I didn't move towards him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he said and I looked down at my wrist. "Now please come here." I slowly made my way by him. "We'll start with scales. It'll be like how it use to be."

No it won't, I thought to myself. He started to play a scale and I softly began to sing. He stopped halfway. "Christine, you have to open your mouth to sing."

"I know that." I said.

"Than do it." he demanded. Well, I was already afraid and slightly mad at him. Now that he was ordering me around, I felt my fear start to subside and the anger take its place.

"Fine." I said. When he started to play again, I started to sing louder and horribly off pitch. I knew it would get him angry and boy was I right. He slammed his hands down on the piano.

"Christine! You're testing my patience." he said in a low voice.

"Good!" I said finding some confidence. "I told you I wasn't in the mood to sing."

"Fine. Then we'll try again tomorrow-"

"No we won't!" I said. "I don't want to sing with you, to talk to you, to be with you!"

"Christine..." he said and I heard a hint of warning in his voice. I chose to ignore it.

"How can you expect me to care for you if I don't even know you?" I asked. "You just think if you keep me locked up long enough, I'll eventually love you. That's not going to work. I don't even know what you look like." I guess I was feeling too overconfident because my next action even shocked me. My hand reached out to remove the mask but he caught it before I could take it off. I gasped when I felt his cold hand snake around mine. I looked up into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes were a startling shade of red, blood red.

"You will never see behind Erik's mask." he said and tightened his grip around my hand. "Never try to touch his mask again. Do you understand me? Do you?" he yelled.

"Y-yes!" I cried. "P-please let go! You're hurting me!" He quickly let go of my hand and I ran out of the room. I knew leaving this house wasn't an option so, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I crawled under the covers of my bed and hugged Sasha close to me. She struggled to get out from my grasp at first but she must have realized I wasn't letting go because she settled down after a moment.

After what felt like a few hours, I heard a knock at my door. I hid my face under the blanket and prayed that he would go away. I heard him sigh.

"Mon ange, je suis désolé." he said.

"Don't call me that." I whispered. After a moment I heard him sigh again and then heard him lock the door.

I never felt so scared in my life. He's very thin, thinner than me, but he was so strong. He left a bruise on my hand! All because I tried to touch his mask. What's the big deal about that? I guess he really is just crazy...I need to find a way out of here. And fast.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It inspires me to write knowing you are all enjoying this. I hope you like this chapter! It is a little on the short side but I've been busy lately. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

You know what I miss the most besides my friends? My computer. I haven't been on the internet in months! Does Erik know how horrible that is for a girl my age? I just want my tumblr back...it gets addicting after a while. When I get out of here, that's the first thing I'm going to do. I'll be on tumblr til my heart's content. I guess this is just wishful thinking...I don't even know if I'll ever get out of here. It's been about a week since that horrible first voice lesson and I haven't left my room. Erik has tried to apologize to me but I didn't listen to him. Why should I? He practically broke my wrist for no reason! I still have bruises on me. So what if I tried to take off his mask? What's the big deal? He's even more insane than I thought he was.

Erik tries to talk to me every chance he can get. Ever since that fiasco, I never leave my room. He tried to get me out of here but he knows he's walking on thin ice with me. If he pushes me anymore, I'll never forgive him. So, he let me stay in here without much of a fight. I'm content with just staying in here and playing with Sasha. I don't think Erik likes her all too much. I don't know why. Sasha is such a cute cat and she's friendly. It's crazy how people can fall in love with pets so fast. Maybe Erik is jealous of her...no. That would be just plain stupid. Who would be jealous of a cat?

Anyway, I like to push Erik's buttons any chance I get. Let me tell you about some of those moments.

It was two days since that voice lesson and I was listening to my Ipod while petting Sasha. I heard a knock on my door and I groaned. I turned the volume up and prayed he would just go away. God must have not been listening that day because Erik didn't give up.

"Christine? Christine, can I come in?" his voice somehow seemed to break through my loud music. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"I want to talk to you." he said and I glared at the door.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I said raised my music to an unbearable level. I would do anything to get his voice out of my head. It was so...unhuman. It was hard not to do anything he said, it was so hypnotizing. I remember how he managed to make me fall asleep with just his voice that one time. It's scary to think what else he could make me do...

I suppose he realized I wasn't going to budge and left me alone. Hours passed and I knew he would be coming with my dinner. So to make him feel as horrible as possible, I wore a short sleeve shirt so I could show off the bruise on my wrist. Boy, did it work! When he walked in my room, I was sitting on my bed and cradling a sleeping Sasha in my arms.

"Do you always have to be holding that damn cat?" he asked as he placed my food on the nightstand and I nodded.

"Yes. I love her so of course I would show her affection." I said as I looked up at him. "I would never hurt someone I loved." I moved my injured wrist so it would be more visible to him and his yellow eyes practically bulged out of his head. He knelt down in front of me and reached out to touch me.

"Oh Christine, I am so sorry." he said and his voice quivered. He touched my wrist and I hate to admit that his icy hands felt good on my sore bruises. I ignored the feeling and quickly moved my wrist away from him. "I did not mean to hurt you. I-"

"But you did." I said. He gave me a pained look.

"I cherish you more than anything. I swear nothing like this will ever happen again." he said. "Just please, do not touch my mask."

"Why won't you just take it off? It shouldn't matter if I see your face at this point. " I said. It's not like I could easily leave here and describe what he looked like to the cops. "I don't understand."

"And you never will." he said and I was about to argue but he quickly spoke again. "I will do anything to make this up to you. Name it and it is yours."

I looked back down at Sasha. "I want to leave. I can't be happy here."

"If you only tried Christine." he said. "I could make you so happy. I can give you anything you wanted."

"Sure." I said as I looked at Sasha. "Well, then the other thing I want is for you to go away. My wrist is _killing _me so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

He sighed and stood up. "You'll see it my way one day." he said and quickly left. I stuck my tongue out at the door.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. I sighed and let Sasha go so I could eat the food Erik left for me. That's what has happened with me and Erik for the pass week. I would make him feel bad and feel triumphant when he left the room. I wasn't going to give into him no matter how much his glowing eyes begged me. My life has become so terrible that I wanted to make his just as bad. He might never trust me but at least I'll never lose myself.

Wait...oh my God wait! I just had an idea. Oh, this could actually work! It's so simple really. He constantly told me that if I just was happy here and cared about him, he would let me leave. Well, I'm a pretty good actress...I could make him believe I care. He'll let me go and I'll make sure the police deal with him. Yes, this can work. Nothing could mess up this plan.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! So I think I'll update this fanfiction around every Sunday. I'll try to at least. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm pretty proud of myself. I managed to do something right and now, for the first time in so long, I have hope. I think I should name my master plan something. You know, like one of those cool code names spies always use. Operation Eagle...or something like that. I'm really horrible at making up names. I might as well call it Operation Get the hell out of Here. I guess the name isn't that important right now. The only thing that is important is that it worked. He believes me! I was really starting to think that God had abandoned me. I was always religious because of my father. He told me that even in the darkest of times God would be with me. I stopped believing for the time I have been here but now, I have hope. I can do this. I'm going to get out of here. I guess I should tell you what exactly happened.

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard my alarm clock go off this morning. I set it for around eight in the morning to make sure I had enough time to get ready for today. I had to make sure everything was perfect. If I didn't convince Erik that I would be good and listen to him, I might never have the chance to leave this place.

I quickly sat up and I felt something stir on my legs. I smiled to see Sasha laying there and I gently pushed her off. She mewed in protest and I laughed . I guess I was spoiling her too much but she was too darn cute to say no to. I gave her a pat on the head and quickly went into my bathroom. For the past few months, I hadn't really cared about the way I looked. If Erik thought I looked like a complete slob, than great. I didn't want him to think that I looked good considering how creepy that would be. But now, I think I should look decent at least. I decided to take a long and warm bath and decided to shave my legs for the first time in...way too long. It felt good being this clean and it gave me time to think.

"Okay Christine," I said to myself as I sank farther down into the tub and started to scrub my hair. "This will be easy. Act like how I use to with him. Be nice to him, talk to him, joke with him, and sing well. He'll trust you and let you leave." I held my breath and ducked my head underneath the bath water. After a little while, I lifted my head back out and let out a sigh. Even though it sounded easy, I still couldn't help but feel nervous. I stood up and drained the bath water.

I turned to my left to grab the robe I always kept in my bathroom. I threw it on quickly and went over to look in my mirror. I had grown paler, if that even was possible, from the lack of sunlight I had gotten. Besides that though, I looked almost like myself again. The dark bags under my eyes were gone and my body wasn't as sore as it use to be. I smiled faintly and reached down to open one of the drawers underneath the sink to grab a brush. I practiced genuine smiles as I got the knots out and tried to keep eye contact with my reflection. I had to imagine this is like an audition for one of my school plays. I had to make it as believable as possible.

When I was satisfied with my hair, I put the brush back and turned towards the door. That's when it happened. I was face to face with the biggest spider I have ever seen in my whole life. It was one of those big black ones. Good God, it even had fur! It was hanging on one of its threads from the ceiling. At first I was even too scared to make a sound. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. When it fell from the ceiling and onto the floor right in front of me, that's when I started to scream. I backed up quickly and tripped over my shower rug. I wasn't really aware of how loud I was screaming but I guess it had to be loud because within a few seconds of my panic attack Erik had barged into my bathroom.

"Christine?!" he asked. He obviously was in the same state of panic I was in. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I couldn't really speak so I just pointed over to the spider that was still in the same spot. He looked down at it and let out a laugh.

"This is why you were screaming like that?" he said and picked it up into his hand. I gasped.

"How can you touch that?" I asked finally finding my voice. "It's huge and...scary!"

He chuckled. "It's harmless. I'll get rid of it for you." he left the room and I took the opportunity to steady my racing heart beat. I never like spiders. They were just so freaky and had to be one of the ugliest things on this planet. Erik walked back in a few minutes later.

"Did you kill it?" I asked.

"No. I put it outside." he said and I huffed. The spider could go outside and I couldn't. How nice. "Are you all right Christine. You're still on the ground."

"Oh, I'm fine." I said and started to stand up. I let out a gasp and fell forward. Erik quickly ran and caught my shoulders. "I guess I twisted my ankle. It kind of hurts." I looked up at him and blushed. I had forgotten I was still just wearing my robe and he was looking down on me with the strangest expression. I wasn't really sure what it was so, I chose to ignore it.

"Can you walk?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Can...can you help?" I asked and looked up with innocent eyes.

"Yes. I can." he said. He slowly picked me up and walked me back to my bedroom. I tried my best not think about the inappropriateness of it. He sat me down on my bed and looked down at my ankle. "It's slightly swollen but I think you'll live."

"Thanks." I said quietly and took in a deep breath. "Erik?"

He looked up at me and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I said and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're sorry?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know I was being...stubborn." I said. "I had reasons to be mad though. I mean you kidnapped me and then scared me. But, I know you did all of this because you thought it was the right thing to do. So, I'm sorry."

He looked me in the eyes. He didn't believe me. He didn't really have reason to but I kept eye contact. "I want to act like things are normal again."

"I don't think our relationship was ever normal Christine." he said and I chuckled.

"Well, I want it to be like the way things use to be. When we were just student and teacher. I was happy then so, I could be again if we both try." I said and smiled slightly. "I'm tired of being miserable and making you miserable."

He stared at me for a moment longer and smiled back. "I'm...very happy to hear this. All right, things will go back to normal. And you will be happy." he said and I felt a pang of guilt when I saw hope in his eyes but the feeling quickly went away.

I didn't expect to be practically naked and injured during this conversation but, he believed me. He believed me and my plan was set into action.


	10. Chapter 10

_PLEASE READ THIS A/N_

_Hi everyone! So, I'm really glad everyone seems to still be enjoying this story! :) I love seeing all of these lovely reviews! I really do take all of them to thank you to those he followed and favorited this story. It always puts a smile on my face. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little different. It's not going to be in diary form and it's going to have a new P.O.V. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I really worked hard on it lol. I'm never quite sure how to write Erik. He is a really complex character._

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 10

Erik's P.O.V.

Well, this certainly has been one of the most eventful years I had in a while, I thought to myself as I sat down behind my piano in my dark room. I never liked the light. It always hurt my eyes from a young age. I suppose that would happen after being trapped inside for so many years.

I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to think about that. I had finally gotten into a good mood and I wasn't going to ruin it by thinking about...that. No, I just need to concentrate on her. My angel: Christine.

I never expected any of this to happen. How could I have? I never had felt any warm emotions for anyone in the human race for decades. Nadir Khan was the only one I associated myself with on occasion and even he can become tiresome. I suppose I should blame him for this entire mess. I remember him coming to my home those many months ago.

My maid, I think her name was Sophia if I remember correctly, had come into my music room and informed me that I had a visitor.

"Who in their right mind would come to see me?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"He had a strange name. I think he said it was Nadir..." she said and I groaned.

"Fine. Let him in." I told her and she left for a moment and returned with him. I looked him over. Nadir was dark-skinned and always tried to dress his best. He was wearing a large dress coat over a white shirt and black dress pants. "I don't recall you looking so old." I said to him and he chuckled. I stood up and waved to Sophia indicating that I no longer needed her service and she quickly left.

"Well Erik, I haven't paid you a visit in...how long has it been three years?" He asked and I nodded. "I suppose I have gain a few more wrinkles and white hairs."

"And a few more pounds." I added with a smirk and he gave me one of those glares I had grown accustomed to.

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about my fading good looks." he said sarcastically.

"Why did you come here? I don't believe I have done anything wrong." I said. Nadir had always been my...conscience so to speak. Ever since I met him in Persia all those years ago, he tried to put me on the right path. Whenever I started to stray from that path, he would surely pop up and annoy me until I fixed my ways.

"You haven't, thank Allah for that!"he said and I rolled my eyes. Nadir still clung to his religion even after everything he has been through. I never understood the need for religion. All of it was just lies to help people cope with the fact that life wasn't fair or good. "It's nice seeing you without worrying about how to stop you from making a stupid choice."

I rolled my eyes. "I never make stupid choices."

"Well, you certainly make immoral ones." he said. "But, I'm not here to talk about that either. I actually need a favor from you."

I started to laugh. "You need a favor from me? I never thought I'd see the day when the honorable Nadir Khan would ask anything of me." I calmed my laughter down and sat on my piano bench, still staring at him. "Do you need me to kill on of those idiotic teenagers that you teach?" I said sarcastically. "Because I would love to. I have too many living near me and they have to be one of the most irksome creatures ever to walk the earth."

He dark eyes glared at me again. "I find it so disturbing how you can easily joke about that."

"Who said I was joking?" I asked and his glare darkened. "Come now Nadir, where has you sense of humor gone?"

"I don't think anyone has the same sense of humor as you." he mumbled. "But no, I came here to ask you if you could help one of my students with her voice. She's a very promising student. If you helped her-"

"You actually think that I would do that?" I interrupted him in disbelief. "You think I would take time out of my day to help a girl who probably has no talent at all."

"She does!" he said as rummaged through one of his pockets in his coat. He pulled out a dvd case and I looked him curiously. "This is her singing in one of the school plays. Just listen to it and then tell me if you think she has talent or not." He handed it to me and I slowly took it.

"Why do you want me to help her so badly?" I asked him.

"She could really make something out of herself if she had the right training. She deserves it." he said. He left soon after I told him I would call after I had watch the video. I didn't expect the girl to be any good. For once, I was very wrong. When I watched her on the DVD, I could tell she hasn't had any outside vocal practice. However, she did have a lot of potential. I agreed to tutor her and Nadir was ecstatic. I was just hoping the girl wouldn't be as intolerable as the rest of the human race I had to deal with.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the girl was quiet at first. I never liked talking to people and she would barely talk for the first few lessons. It wasn't until when Sophia had to call out from work that I realized that Christine had a likeable personality and actually had emotions. She came to me for comfort and I really had no what to do. I usually cause people distress, not help them through it. But, I suppose I did something right because after that she seemed like she enjoyed talking to me and I enjoyed it as well. Enjoy was the wrong word. I lived for it. She made me feel like a normal man and I would do everything in my power to see she got what she deserved. That's when I knew I was hopelessly in love with her.

After the night I drove her home, I became obsessed. I thought about her every second and even dreamed about her. She was an angel in every sense. The way she looked, the way her face would light up when I complimented her, the way her voice sounded, it was just perfection and I needed to have it. She started to talk to me one day about what she would do after graduation.

"I'm going out-of-state for college." She told me one day after our lesson. My heart stopped when I heard that.

"Why so far away?" I asked her and trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I've never been out of this town." she told me. "I want to, you know, explore the world and stuff."

"The world isn't that amazing." I told her and she laughed.

"Well, I want to see it for myself." she said. "If I don't like it, I can always come back here."

"What if you do like it?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Then I'll stay there or maybe even leave the country!" she exclaimed and smiled. "That would be so perfect!"

"Yes...perfect." I said. The thought of her leaving me one day filled me with such panic that I needed to do something about it. I couldn't imagine a life without Christine and I refused to live without her. She was my everything and I would do anything to keep her. That was when I thought of this plan.

I was planning on taking her here after she graduated but, when those boys attacked her, I had to do something. I don't know why but whenever I was restless I would drive to Christine's home and stare at her window. It would calm me down some. When I saw her leave with her friends and that boy of her's, I had to follow and it's a good thing I did.

When I took Christine, I did expect her to be angry at first. I didn't expect her to be angry for two months. It really killed me inside that her usual cheerful self was gone and was replaced by this angry person and it was all my fault. I tried everything to get the old Christine back but nothing worked. After I hurt her that one night, I thought she would never forgive me. That's why I found it so hard to believe that Christine agreed to listen to me and give me another chance.

I was in my room composing when I heard Christine screaming. I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life. I thought she was in danger or hurt. It was such a relief that it was only a spider. After I got rid of it, I was aware that Christine was still on the floor and she appeared to be in pain. When she stood up, she fell into me. I suppose she twisted her ankle when she fell. When I saw her standing up, I noticed that she was only in a robe. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her sleeve was slightly falling off her shoulder and I could see her collar bone. It took everything in me not to touch that soft looking skin. Christine then asked me to help her back to her room and I tried to ignore the fact that she was lacking clothes. She really was too innocent for her own good.

When she apologized to me, I didn't believe her at first. How could she just go from being livid with me to being sorry? It didn't sit right with me at first. I suppose the way she was looking at me and was smiling broke me. I believed her and I really think she is being honest with me.

I smiled slightly, something I had been doing more often since I met Christine. She wants things to go back to normal and they will. Except this time, no one can interrupt us. She won't ever have to leave me ever again. Of course, I'll let her go out whenever she wants to. But when she realizes that we were meant to be together, she'll never want to leave me. For once in my life, I have something to look forward to.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry this update id a little late. Life has been busy but I'm glad you all liked that last chapter. I'll definitely add more chapters with Erik's P.O.V. later on! But for this chapter it'll be the regular diary entry. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any other books/movies I mentioned lol

Chapter 11

Dear Diary

Well, I'm surprised to say that today was actually okay. I mean, it wasn't horrible and I was entertained for the most part. I did my best to pretend that my life was normal, that I wasn't kidnapped and held against my will. And you know what? It worked! Maybe my acting skills are really that good or maybe I just really wanted to believe that everything was actually all right. I don't know but I guess it doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that Erik is actually believing it. He looked so happy today that I know it won't be too long untill he trusts me.

` After I bathed and got dressed for the day, it wasn't long after until Erik was knocking on my door. I was sitting on my bed and brushing the few knots out of my hair. It was torture having such curly hair. It seemed that I got knots in it every five minutes.

"Come in!" I said and he slowly opened the door. He looked at me and seemed to wait for me to do something. "You don't have to just stand at the door. You can come in a little further."

He kept his eyes on me while he stepped a little farther in my room, still looking weary of something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just waiting to see if you changed your mind." he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I didn't. Like I said, I want things to be normal." I said and sighed in frustration as a knot in my hair wouldn't come out. "I swear I'm just going to chop all of you off one day." I said mostly to myself. "You're too much trouble."

"I'd rather you not." Erik said and I looked up at him. "I rather like your hair." I laughed lightly and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and let out a relieved sigh when I got the knot out. I stood up and placed the brush on my night stand. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I think you should eat first, then I'll tell you what I have planned for the day." he said and I nodded. I followed after him as he walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. My breakfast was already set up on the table and I quickly sat down in front of it. It was a bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice. I used to have this everyday before elementary school.

"I never thought someone could get so excited over cereal before." Erik commented before he sat down across from me.

"It's my favorite cereal. Magically delicious." I said and ate a spoonful of it. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I wanted to try those singing lessons again." he said. "But, we could do that later in the day. I wasn't really quite sure what to do before hand. I'm not sure what else you would want to do for fun."

"Um..." I said as I thought about it. "I don't really do much for fun. I mostly just read in my spare time." I wasn't going to mention the fact how I would be much more entertained if I had a computer. I already know what his answer would have been.

"After you're finished with your food, we can go to one of my reading rooms." he said and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on his face. "Hopefully I'll have a few books you will enjoy."

"That sounds good to me." I said and added a smile. The more I smiled, the more he'll believe I'm happy, I thought to myself. I finished my cereal and picked up the bowl and glass and started to stand up.

"I'll get that." He said and held out his hands.

"I can do it." I said but he shook his head.

"Please, I like doing things for you." He said and I reluctantly handed him the dishes. "I'll be right back." And with that he left the room. I took in a breath and took this moment to compose myself. Okay, I thought. So what if his being nice right now? Don't let yourself grow attached to him again because you know how it'll end up. Just think about your old life. Think about Meg, school, Mrs. Giry, Raoul...I sighed and absently played with one of my curls. Oh Raoul, if only you could get me out of here. Things would be perfect again the moment I felt your arms around me...

Erik came back in the room far too soon for my liking and noticed the absent look I had on my face. "Are you all right?"

I blinked a few times and nodded. "Yeah, sorry! Just spaced out for a little bit." He stared at me, I suppose debating if I was lying or not. Before he could say anything else I asked him if we could go to the reading room.

"Yes. Of course." He said and walked next to me. "Whenever I'm not composing, I'm in this room." He said as he guided me to the reading room. "It's another way to escape reality."

I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. When my dad died, I was too sad to sing because it reminded me of him. So, I spent a good month just staying up in my room and finished the entire _Harry Potter _series." I said with sad smile. "Which wasn't a good idea I guess. You know like all of my favorite characters died at the end of it? That just got me even more depressed...I'm sorry. I was rambling again." I said as we approached the room. I talked the entire way there about Harry potter, something I doubt Erik would ever read.

"Don't apologize. I like hearing you talk." He told me and I blushed. I guess he was used to my rambles. It's strange but whenever I talk about my dad, I wouldn't be able to stop talking. I guess Erik noticed it too because he never interrupted me. He must know how good it felt for me to talk about him.

He opened the door and I walked inside. I smiled as I saw the large room. It had a large brown shelf across the back wall with books filled to the top of it. There were to extremely comfy looking seats in there and it even had a small fire place. I stifled a laugh as I remembered the scene of Beauty and the Beast where he gave Belle the library. I guess our situations were sort of similar. Except I wouldn't fall for the beast and I would escape.

"If you can't find any books to your likening, there are other rooms like this one." He said behind me. "I just prefer this one because it is so close to my music room."

"It looks good to me." I said as I walked up to the bookshelf and scanned it.

"Good." He said and stayed by the door. I turned around and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked and he tilted his head.

"You want me to stay here? With you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know I've been acting pretty mean lately." I said. "You've never seen me like that and I'm sorry you had to. I really don't like being like that, at all. I just...well you understand. I was angry and now I'm tired of being like that." Was it a complete lie? No, not in the slightest. I did hate behaving like that. It really just drains me and makes me feel tired and sick. I didn't want to hold that anger anymore. So, this plan of mine was helping me in multiple ways. I'm slowly gaining his trust and making myself feel...well like myself again. It's a win win situation for me. For Erik...well at least he believes I'm doing this just to fix our strange relationship.

Erik stared at me, looking slightly shocked for a moment. I sighed and continued.

"You saved my life so you deserve to see the Christine you're used to." I said. "The nice one that doesn't yell."

"You really mean it?" He asked after a moment and I nodded. You're not lying Christine, I thought to myself. So don't feel guilty! I reached up to my crucifix necklace and forced on a smile. He smiled back and walked in the reading room. "You won't regret this, angel."

I looked back at the shelf, trying to find one to read and Erik walked beside me. "Do you have any suggestions?" I asked. He scanned the books and pulled one out.

"I enjoyed reading this one." he said and handed it to me. I looked down at it and tried to remember why it sounded familiar.

"_The Great Gatsby_...oh! Wasn't that turned into a movie recently?" I said and sat down on one of the chairs. He grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the chair next to me.

"Yes, however I doubt it was as good as the book." he said and I nodded.

"They never are." I said and opened it to the first page. I got so engrossed with the story that I didn't pay attention to anything around me. It really was good. I highly recommend it...I don't know why I'm telling you this diary...considering you're a book. Anyway, it was a while later till Erik talked to me.

"Christine?" I heard Erik say and I looked up from my book. "Would you like to start our lesson? We've been in here for a few hours now."

"I didn't even notice." I said as I closed my book. "I really liked it and I'm almost done with it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said as he stood up and I followed his lead.

"It's kind of sad though." I said as we left the room. "And there are no likeable girl characters."

"You don't like Daisy?" he asked and I quickly shook my head.

"I hate her! She's just leading Gatsby on." I huffed as we entered the music room.

"Well, most women tend to do that. You're just too innocent to notice I suppose." he said and sat down on the piano bench. I bit my lip and grasped my necklace again. Stop with the guilt, I thought. I shouldn't even feel guilty. I'm in the right here! "So, let's begin with our scales." I nodded and stood up straighter. I took in a deep breath and sang the scale in perfect pitch this time.

The lessons were, I'm glad to say, just like how they used to be. I would sing and he would critique. I still had to work on my breath support and my lower register but Erik was nice about it. Kind of overly nice but I guess he was trying to make up for our last lesson. After a few hours, I started to yawn and he must have noticed how tired I was because he stood up and turned to me.

"I think our lesson is done for today." he said. "I don't won't to deprive you of any sleep."

I laughed. "Thanks. Yeah I was getting kind of tired." He led me out of the room and back to my own. "Today was actually nice."

"You sound shocked about that." He said with a smirk. "I don't blame you. I did act very horribly."

"I did too." I told him. "Let's just forget about that, okay?"

His smirked changed to a genuine smile. "Yes...that sounds perfect to me. Good night Christine."

"Good night Erik." I said and walked into my room and closed the door. I waited by the door and let out a disappointed sigh when I heard him lock the door. So, he didn't trust me yet. I shouldn't expect him to I suppose. It's only been two days since I started the plan and if he trusted me that quickly, he would have been an idiot and that's one thing Erik isn't. Now the only thing I have to get over is this guilt! My father always told me that lying to and deceiving people is a horrible thing to do and is a sin. He would always tell me that when I lied about something childish, like taking a cookie before dinner. He would sit me down and pull the whole "You know how much it hurts me when you lie..." He knew how to make me tell the truth. But dad, you have to understand. I have to do this or I might just go crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! The more I get, the more inspired I feel! So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If the french is wrong, I'm sorry! I don't know it so I had to use google translate._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

I've spent most of my time here with Erik for the past two weeks. When I came here it was practically Summer, now it's probably early fall now. I would have started my first year of college...but I'm here instead. It's kind of weird to think about. But anyway, I have this new routine. I wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, read a book, sing, eat, sleep and repeat. That's all I do and I bet you can understand that it can get repetitive. I mean there's a TV in the living room but I don't ever watch it too often. Meg was usually the one to make me watch one of those reality shows and they were pretty entertaining. But I just wouldn't watch one without her next to me. There's also that pool in the house but I really can't swim all too well. Raoul tried to teach me once but I nearly drowned him. So, I don't have that many choices of what to do around here. Don't get me wrong, it's not boring exactly just...predictable. It took a while for something new to happen.

I woke up a few days ago when I heard a knocking on my door. I groaned and looked over to my alarm clock to see it was only six in the morning. I sat up and looked down at Sasha by my feet, who looked equally annoyed as I was. "I wonder who it is." I muttered sarcastically as I walked to the door and opened it. Erik was there, already dressed in his in his fancy dark clothes. He always does dress like he's going to some important event with the black dress pants, shirt, and he always topped it off with that long black jacket of his.

"I'm sorry to wake you." He said. "I thought about just leaving you a note but I wasn't sure if you would see it."

"What's going on?" I asked and yawned. I haven't woken up this early in so long and it was torture trying to keep my eyes open.

"I have to go out today and I won't be back till nighttime" he told me and I looked at him confused. I know sometimes he has to leave to get groceries and things like that but, that only took a few hours. What was he doing that required him to be out all day?

"Where are you going?" I asked him and he shifted slightly.

"Just have to do a few errands." He said and I resisted asking what kind of errands. He's always so mysterious about himself so, I know he wouldn't answer me.

"So, am I gonna be locked up in my bedroom all day?" I asked dreading the mere thought of it.

"Well, I thought about it and I didn't like that idea either." He said clearly sensing my distress. "So, I'm going to keep your door unlocked. For today"

It took me a moment to let that set in. "You're keeping it...unlocked?" Erik nodded and I felt my heart begin to race. This was it. This was my first shot of getting out of here. I noticed that he was staring at me and I did my best to keep a cool composure.

"Yes. It'll be unlocked." He said. "You can do whatever you like today but I really dread the thought of leaving you here by yourself."

"I won't be alone, I'll have Sasha." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that lovely animal." He said and then sighed. "I really should be leaving..."

"Then go! Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said. "I'll just be reading most of the day."

"All right." He said and I saw his right hand move slightly towards mine but he quickly pulled it back. "I'll be back."

"Bye." I said with a smile and closed the door. I waited to hear that horrible sound of the door locking but it never came. I just heard the sound of his steps leaving the hall. I spun around so I was facing Sasha.

"Today could be the day!" I said excitedly and rushed over to me bed. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "We can get out of here! You never been outside before, have you princess? You'll like it a lot, trust me!" She squirmed in my arms but I wouldn't let go. That was the thing with Sasha. At first, she doesn't like being hugged like this but if you keep a strong enough hold, she'll eventually like it. "We'll go live with the Giry's and they'll spoil you as much as I do!" She purred and licked one of my hands. I smiled down at her and put her back down on my bed. I looked back at my alarm clock. It was only 6:10 but I didn't feel sleepy in the slightest. The excitement of it all had woken me up completely. I quickly made my way into the bathroom and got ready for the day. I took a quick bath and didn't bother trying to get the knots out and put my hair in a bun. I ended up just wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I was about to leave my room but I remembered Sasha.

"Sasha, come here kitty." I said and she slowly made her way off the bed and walked next to my legs. I picked her up and left the room. I started bringing Sasha downstairs with me during breakfast, much to the disapproval of Erik, a couple of weeks ago. I felt bad just leaving her in my room all day. All she did was lay around and eat all day. I wanted to make sure she stayed healthy.

I quickly made my way downstairs and made both of us breakfast. I put her dry food in a bowl next to the dinning room table and I absently watched her eat as I poked around my cereal. I really wasn't hungry and ended up throwing most of it out. "Okay Sasha, lets take a look around! Maybe he left a door or a window unlocked."

Really to keep a long story short, he didn't. Trust me, I looked in every room possible and there was no way out. By the time I came to this realization, three hours have passed. I ended up back at the front door and was tapping in random numbers on the key pad lock. I sighed and slumped next to the door. Well, this was disappointing, I thought to myself. I thought I would find something that would help me escape. And I was so sure of it too. I guess I shouldn't be shocked, Erik wouldn't have let me walk around this house knowing that there could have been a means of escape for me.

"I guess I'll just have to wait it out." I sighed and stood up. "Come on Sasha, let's go get a book...Sasha?" I called and looked around me. "Shoot." I muttered. She was nowhere in sight and was probably lost somewhere in this maze of a home. I bit my lip trying to remember where I last saw her. I let out a sigh when I remembered it was upstairs towards the end of the hall.

I quickly made my way up the stairs while calling her name. "Sasha! Come here! If you make a mess in any of the rooms or halls Erik isn't going to be happy." I made my way to the end of the hall and saw her sitting by one of the doors. "There you are." I said and picked her up. I looked at the door and titled my head.

"What did you want from this room kitty?" I asked her. "I think it's just a guest room, if I remember right." I opened the door, walked in the room, and turned on the light. Yup, I thought. Just a guest room. I put Sasha down and I looked around it. It was big, but not as big as my room. There was a small bookshelf in it but only had a few books on it. I looked over to the middle of the room and saw the bed. It had a royal blue cover over it and two large pillows. To the right of it was a dark brown night stand with a lamp on top. I walked by it and saw the layer of dust on top of it. I wonder if anyone ever even stayed in this room, or even this house for that matter. Erik never did explain to me why he has this big of a house if no one but him stays in it.

"There's a lot about him that I don't know." I said to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed. And that's a terrifying thought. I knew nothing about his past and just as little about his present. Where is he right now? I heard Sasha let out of a little meow and I looked over to see her by the small bookshelf. I walked to where she was and kneeled next to her.

"You're hungry, aren't you Sasha?" I asked. "It has been a few hours since you last ate." I was about to stand when a book caught my eye. I picked it up and wiped the dust off of it and was shocked. It was a silver photo album. I opened it up to the first page and was met with an old-looking photograph of a young woman. It was yellow around the edges and was faded but she was beautiful. She had long black hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a long dress and was on a beach. There was something written below the picture but it was written in french and it was slightly smudged.

"Who is she?" I asked out loud and turned the page to see the same girl except this time she was standing outside of a house. Well, it was more like a mansion than a house. "A mansion..." I said. Could it be this one, I thought to myself. I mean, I never saw the outside of it but it looked like it would be the right size. I bit my lip and this time I could make out what was written below this picture.

_Notre nouvelle maison, 1960._

"...Our new home." I said. It took me a moment to translate but I was pretty confident that I was right considering I did really good in my French class. I turned to the next page and gasped softly. It was the picture of the same woman but this time she was with a man, and a good-looking man at that. His hair was as dark as hers but his eyes seemed to be a lighter shade. He had high cheek bones and soft features. They were sitting on a bench and holding hands with huge smiles on their faces. Whoever this couple was, they were blissfully happy. I looked through the rest of the book and they were in every picture. I stopped on one when I saw them at a huge table, the same table that was in the dinning room. This time it wasn't just the couple at the table, there was a bunch of people filling all the seats. It looked like they were celebrating something with all of the food and drinks on the table.

"So, this is the same house!" I said as I looked at the people around the table. I turned the page and saw the woman again by herself, this time looking extremely pregnant. Her hands were on her stomach and she had a small smile on her face. She didn't look as nearly as happy as she did in the other pictures. I looked at what was written below it.

_Enceinte avec notre ange. Tu me manques Charles. 1968_

"Something...pregnant with our angel. I...miss you Charles?" I said. I wasn't as sure with the translation this time but it made sense. I mean she was obviously with child. But who was Charles and why did she miss him? I turned to the next page and was slightly disappointed to see that there were no more pictures. I closed the book and put it back.

"Well, this is interesting." I said to Sasha. "Who are these people? Does Erik know them?" I picked her up and walked out of the room. "I guess I could ask him when he gets back." I made my way back downstairs to the kitchen to get Sasha her food. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed to see that it was only ten.

It would take a while for Erik to get back, and when he did, it nearly gave me a heart attack. But I'll keep that story for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late! Life has been busy again. So, thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them very much! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger, but Erik had wanted me to sing for him last night. He's been telling me I've got a lot better. I'm proud to say that he told me that my high notes gave him goose bumps! Coming from a musical genius like him, that means a lot! But, I shouldn't be getting that excited over it. Remember Christine, he's a crazy man. I have to keep in mind that this situation isn't normal. When my lessons are over, I can't leave. It has grown to be more tolerable, this situation. But, I don't know if I would call it enjoyable. He's acting like the Erik I used to know. Still, he has these strange moments. That brings me back to my last diary entry.

I had waited for Erik to come back for hours. Sasha went back to my room a few hours earlier. I had already eaten dinner and had even read a book of fairy tales. Some of them were familiar, at least the Swedish ones were. My father told me once that my mother used to read me these stories before I went to bed. I, of course being so young at the time, don't remember that at all but he told me that I used to like them. After my mother died, started to read me them. My favorite one was "The girl and the snake". I guess it was sort of like the frog prince, but with a snake. Big shocker there right? So, I was in the living room sitting on the couch and in the middle of that story when Erik came home. I heard the front door open and I quickly closed the book and stood up. It wasn't long until Erik came into the room and for the first time in so long, he didn't look the least bit happy to see me. He didn't smile or even greet me. He just looked me over once and started to walk in the opposite direction of me, towards the kitchen. I bit my lip and decided to make the first move.

"Hi." I said uncertainly and he stopped walking. He looked at me and for the first time in so long, I was afraid.I know I've described his eyes before so you already know Erik's eyes are really unique. I have never seen anything like them and I don't think anyone else out there could have these eyes. When I say they're yellow, I'm not exaggerating. They aren't a light brown or anything like that, they're seriously yellow. It strange enough as is but sometimes, they glow. I know, how can a human eye glow? I really have no clue but Erik's eyes do. Whenever we're in a dark room or when he gets very emotional, his eyes just glow. It sort of reminds me of a cat at times. I can tell how Erik is feeling just by the look he has in his eyes and that was why I was so afraid at the moment. I looked him straight in the eyes and I saw nothing.

"Why are you still up?" He asked and I tried my best not to step back at the harshness in his voice.

"I...was waiting for you." I simply said and he turned away from me.

"You should be in your room. It's practically midnight." he said and started to walk again. Against my better judgment, I followed.

"You said you would be back by nighttime."I said.

"Well, I'm back like I said. You must be thrilled about that." he said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" I asked starting to get worried. He was obviously in a horrible mood and when he gets like this, things always turn out bad.

"Wonderful." he said as we entered the kitchen. He went to one of the cupboards and opened it and started to search for something. "You must be tired though. Go to bed."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I actually wanted to ask you something."

Erik pulled a small pill bottle out of the cupboard and opened it. He shook the bottle until a few pills came out and he popped them in his mouth a swallowed them.

"Don't you need to take water with pills usually?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't." was all he said and I shuffled a little bit, starting to feel uncomfortable. He was in a strange mood, that was for sure. "But you had a question."

"Oh, yes! I um...was well..." I wasn't sure how to word it. I know Erik kept my room unlocked so I could go downstairs to read and eat but, I don't think he would be too happy to find out I was snooping around here, mostly to find a way out. I should have thought this through a little bit more, I thought to myself. "I-I was-"

Erik slammed the pill bottle down on the counter and I jumped. "You know how aggravating I find it when you stutter. Just say it!" he practically growled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again in a small voice.

"Did I not answer that question already?"he asked and I looked down.

"Well, you're acting very strange." I said and I heard him laugh. Well, I don't know if I could consider it a laugh. It sounded more angry than anything.

"Erik is always strange." he said and I shuffled my feet again. Erik talking in a third person has become a normal thing. He doesn't do it too often, just when me and him fight. I guess he does it when he's upset or angry. I don't understand it but it unnerves me either way.

"Maybe I should go to my room." I said and was about to move when he spoke again.

"No, ask your question." he said, well more demanded. "You did wait up all night to talk to me." Damn, he really did listen to every word I said. I took in a deep breath.

"I was looking around today and I found an old photo album." I said quickly. "I was just curious about who the people in the pictures were."

"Why were you looking around?" He said and completely avoided my question.

"Well, I was just curious." I said and hoped that answer was good enough for him.

"Oh, of course." he said. "Christine is always so curious. But, I already showed you around the house before. How come you decided to take another look around when I wasn't here?"

He's not an idiot Christine, I thought. Just look at him! He knows what you were doing. Tell him the truth and maybe he won't be too angry. "I just wanted to take another look around. I didn't think you would want to waste your time and show me again." I said, completely ignoring the voice of reason in my head.

"You know I wouldn't consider any time spent with you a waste of time." he said. "And you know that. I think my little angel is lying to me."

This isn't good, I thought. If he realizes that I was trying to find a way out, he won't trust me. "No, I'm not. I really was just curious Erik. And I didn't have much to do today. You even said I could do whatever I wanted."

Erik stared at me for a moment with his cold eyes. "I suppose so. Anyway, my Christine is smart enough to know that I wouldn't leave her door unlocked if there was any way she could leave here."

I quickly nodded, even though I had a feeling he still didn't belive me. "But the photo album-"

"Forget about it." He said with a wave of his hand. "I don't even know what you are talking about. Just forget about it"

"You always so that." I mumbled and looked down at my feet.

"What did you say?" He asked and I heard the slight edge of anger in his voice.

"You never tell me anything about you." I said.

"Because there is nothing to tell." he said and slowly put the pill bottle back into the cupboard. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Well, are you in pain?" I asked and he stiffened a little bit.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"I know that's where you keep Advil and stuff like that." I said and pointed to the cupboard.

"Yes. I just have a headache." he said slowly.

"You took a lot of pills for just a headache." I said skeptically.

"I have a bad headache." he said and started to leave the room. Again, I followed after.

"What were you doing today?" I asked him and I heard him sigh.

"Nothing of importance." he said as he walked down the hallway. "Why are you following me?"

"I waited up all night to talk to you and you haven't answered any of my questions." I said. "I would like it if you just answered one of them."

Erik stopped in front of a door and I realized where we were. The one room I was forbidden to enter, Erik's room. He kept it locked all the time and it just drove me insane. Trust me, I didn't want to go in his room. That would be highly inappropriate. But the fact that he kept it locked meant that he was hiding something.

"And I would like it if you just went up to your room." he said.

"Not until you answer me." I said and he glared down at me.

"Are you actually telling me what to do?"he questioned and my confidence started to go away.

"No...I would just appreciate it." I said and he sighed.

"I went out to see a friend." he said. "Now, go to bed. I answered your question.

"Friend?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, Erik has friends. Are you that shocked?" He asked and I could tell I had angered him.

"No! I was just curious about who it was." I said.

"Erik has answered one of your questions, like you wanted. Now go." he said

"But you barely answered me! And the photo album! I just want to know who Charles and that woman are." I said and he cringed.

"Don't say that man's name." he said quietly and I raised my eye brows in confusion.

"Why not? Who is he?" I asked.

"Erik already answered your question! Just listen to him!" he yelled and I jumped. "You're making his head hurt even more Christine! Don't ask about them again. Just go!" I didn't try to argue this time. I could tell he was coming to his breaking point by the slight orange color his eyes were becoming. That was another thing about his eyes. Whenever he became so angry, they would turn red. It was the most terrifying sight in my opinion. So, I didn't want to see that.

Before I went back to my room, I quickly went to the guest room with the photo album in it. I took it and practically ran back to my room encase Erik came to check up on me.

When I got to my room, I sat on the edge of my bed where Sasha was and opened the book.

"So many secrets." I muttered as I looked at a picture of the couple again."And he refuses to answer any of them. Why? It just makes no sense." I sighed and closed the book. I decided to keep it under my bed so Erik wouldn't find it. That's where I keep my diary too so I know it's a good hiding spot. I changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed.

If Erik wants so desperately for me to love him, why all the secrets? He has to know it would be impossible for me to love him if I know nothing about him. It just doesn't make any sense. I laid there for a long time, unable to sleep when I heard footsteps coming to my room. I sat up and waited for Erik to knock. It took a few minutes but he did knock and I let out a sigh. I didn't want to talk to him at the time.

"Come in." I said quietly and turned on the lamp that was on my nightstand. He stood by the door and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Christine." he said. "I just had a hard day and my head hurts so much. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's fine." was all I said and he sighed.

"I just didn't want you to go to bed angry with me." he said. "I hate yelling at you. I shouldn't do that. Can I make it up to you?"

I looked at him and I nodded. "Yes. Can we talk soon?"

"Talk?" he asked and finally met my eyes.

"Yes, just talk. And you have to answer at least a few of my questions." I said and I could see that he was about to protest so I quickly interrupted. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow or any time soon. I just want to know something about you. It would really make me happy."

"It would?" he asked quietly and I nodded. I know he couldn't deny me this now. He let out a sigh. "Fine, I agree to this. But I'll choose when we have this talk." I nodded and he bid me a goodnight. He left and closed the door and the only sound I heard was him locking the door. I sighed and laid back down. I doubt he'll ever talk to me about his life. Since he's choosing when we talk about it, it'll probably be months from now. I'm tired of all of this. If he could just be honest with me then...then what? You know what? It's easier for me this way. I can't grow attached to a man who keeps secrets. Raoul never once kept anything from me. I wish he knew where I was...I need him so much now. My life was so easy back then and I took it all for granted.

I went to sleep that night with so many things on my mind. What was Raoul doing? Was he sad? Was he looking for me? Who was that woman and Charles? How does Erik know them? Who was Erik with that day? Why was he in such a horrible mood? I miss the days where the biggest question on my mind was whether I failed my calculus test or not.

A/N: _I hope this chapter was okay. I didn't like it too much but I hope you guys do. So, the next chapter will be in Erik's P.O.V. and it'll explain as to why he was in such a bad mood. I'm excited to write it :) Til next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone! So, it's my birthday and I have to say it was great. I hung out with my boyfriend and his mom and brother made me a Phantom of the Opera cake. It was delicious. And my boyfriend got me a gold covered rose. Yeah he's awesome haha. And then I spent time with my friends and my sister. I ended this wonderful day with __Megamind__. Seriously, if you haven't seen this movie, you need to see it like now. It's perfection. I've watched it like twenty times lol. Okay, sorry about my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Erik's P.O.V.

For once in my life, I have hope and what do I do? I ruin it every chance I get. I was in the reading room with Christine and I was thinking over everything that has transpired. She really looked lovely today. Her blonde curls were kept neatly in a bun and she was curled up on a chair. She was intently reading a book, a fairy tale book by the looks of it. She really is the sweetest thing. It's been three days since my last outing and Christine has grown distant. She'll be more animated during our lessons, and she even gets excited when I compliment her. Once we leave that room, however, she draws back and I know why. It's because of me. I had to take out my anger on her that one night and she just had to find out about..._them_. That was a shock, hearing her say his name. I'm really not even sure what photo album she was talking about, there are a lot of rooms in this place I'd rather not venture in.

When she was practically begging me to tell her about what I was doing all day, I couldn't tell her. I should have been kinder to her, I know how fragile she really is. My mental state at the time was just too low and I couldn't think straight. Really, if Khan just gave me what I needed, I wouldn't have even been in that state.

I had to leave early that day, Khan lived a good three hours from where my home was without traffic. It was a trip I didn't like to take but it was necessary.

When I got to his home, a small excuse for a house with only one floor, I sighed. It was surrounded by other similar looking houses, probably full of children. Most annoying creatures besides teenagers in my opinion. Khan seemed to like it there though, I suppose because of how close it was to his work place.

I quickly left my car and rang his bell. If someone saw me, they'd probably gawk at me or even make a comment. People never know when to mind their own business. It truly is torture going out during the day time, but it's necessary.

The door opened and Khan's face twisted in confusion. "Erik, what are you doing here? You really shouldn't come to a person's home unannounced." I ignored him and pushed past him. "Please, do come in." I heard him mutter sarcastically as he closed the door. I looked around his living room and saw a book opened on his small gray couch.

"Sorry if I interrupted your busy life." I said sarcastically and turned around to face him. He gave me a quick glare and walked around me to pick up the book.

"This was Aara's favorite book." He said. Aara was his late wife who died in Iran years ago. I don't understand why he reminds himself of her every day if it just causes him pain. "Well, would you like to sit down?"

"No, I just want to make this a quick visit." I told him.

He looked at me wearily, starting to understand why I came. "I have a feeling you didn't come just to chat."

"I need it." I told him and he sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Erik, I don't have it yet." he said to me and I gave him an incredulous look.

"And why is that?" I asked starting to feel my temper flare. True, Khan was the closest thing to a friend I ever had, but on many occasion I did feel the urge to wring his neck ."We made a deal Khan."

"I know, I know." He said and started to tap his foot. "But Erik, it has been busy here these last few months. I haven't had the time to get it."

"Oh, I see." I said letting some acid drip in my voice. I really do hate it when things don't go my way. "Tell me Khan, what has made your life so busy that you would even consider to break a deal with me."

"I'm not breaking any deal." He said defensively. "I'll get it within the week. I've just been busy with this investigation going on."

"Investigation?" I asked even though I had a feeling about what he was talking about.

"Have you already forgotten about Ms. Daae's disappearance?" He asked and I kept a cool composure.

"Oh yes. Quite a shame about that." I said making sure I sounded disinterested. "She had potential."

Khan rolled his eyes. "Of course you would only think about that. The poor girl is missing and most likely is dead, and all you could think about is her voice potential."

I shrugged. "Are you actually shocked about that?"

"Sadly, not at all." He said and I started to grow restless.

"That didn't answer why you've been so busy." I said.

"When a teenage girl goes missing, the school of course grows concerned. We've had so many meetings about it, I've come home late every night." He said. I sighed, and leaned against the nearest wall. This was taking too long and my body started to hurt. "And her friends are going crazy trying to find her. Meg Giry, one of her friends, even came here once to talk to me about it. It was strange. She just showed up here and was hysterical. I didn't really know what to say to her."

"So, because of some teachers and teenagers, I'm forced to suffer." I said and he glared at me.

"I can't believe how heartless you can be at times. Imagine how Christine could be suffering. She was such a sweet girl..." He sighed and ran his hand over his face. I didn't have to worry about Christine, I wanted to tell him. I know she's safe now and no one can harm her. I know I couldn't tell him that because Khan would most likely tell me that it was immoral or some nonsense like that. Khan broke my train of thought when I heard him sigh. "Erik, is your body still in such bad shape from all those years ago that you really need this? Or have you just grown accustomed to-"

"If you are suggesting that I'm addicted to the morphine, your wrong." I interrupted angrily. "I'm smarter than that and you should know it. I need it Khan, not to make myself feel good, because the pain is unbearable without it." He sighed, clasped his hands and looked down.

"Erik, I know what they did to you in Iran was barbaric. I know how...scarring it could be but, the wounds have healed, my friend. They can't possibly still be hurting you."

"Well they are!" I yelled and he jumped. "They tortured me there Khan, you were lucky enough not to see that. I would guarantee it would haunt you." I said. I made my way towards the door but before I left, I told him I would be back by the end of the week to get the morphine I needed.

By the time I got back home that day, my body was in so much pain. I just wanted to sleep, something I rarely ever did. But Christine had stayed up and well...if she knew I was in pain, I doubt she could blame me for how I treated her. However, my sweet innocent Christine can never know I use morphine or anything about my past from Iran. She would hate me and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that.

"Erik?" I heard Christine say and I snapped back to the present. She was staring at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes Christine?" I asked her. She barely ever talked to me lately and it was heavenly hearing her voice.

"You were staring at me." she said a little uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I just got lost in thought." I told her. I looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "It's about lunch time. Are you hungry." She nodded and stood up too.

We both left the room and were silent on the way to the kitchen. "Christine, would you like to wait in the living room?" I asked her and she tilted her head. "I wanted to make you something special but it might take a while. You can wait in the living room and perhaps watch some TV. You barely ever use it."

"I guess I can." she said after a moment and made her way out of the kitchen and to the living room. I vaguely heard her turn on the TV and smiled a little. Hopefully that could keep her entertained. I made my way around the kitchen and did my best to make her favorite food: pizza. In all honesty, I hated it. But, if Christine liked it, of course I would make it for her. I would do anything for my angel. I just wanted her to be happy and if she would just truely smile at me, I think my life would be complete.

After about an hour and a half, I had finish making it and it looked good. I still refused to eat it. I quickly left the kitchen to tell Christine lunch was ready and I was right outside the living room when I heard it.

"..._seventeen year old Christine Daae has been missing for over two months now. Her and her friends were on Sweet Hollow Road and were attacked before Christine Daae went missing_..." I quickly went in the room to see Christine sitting on the floor right in front of the screen. I watched her for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. I should have known the news would still have a story on her. I felt my blood boil when a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"_Please, if anyone out there knows anything about where she is, please tell us. I can't take not knowing whether if she's okay or not. She doesn't deserve any of this." _

"Raoul!" Christine cried and touched the screen. No, this would not do. I went to the couch and picked up the remote to the TV and turned it off. Christine turned around and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Erik..." she said quietly and I knew this could ruin everything. It was plain to see that she still had feelings for the boy. I don't understand why. Besides his good looks, what else does he have? I had to make her forget him...and I didn't know how. However, I did know how to distract her.

"Your food is ready, Christine." I told her. She nodded and slowly stood up. I sighed. "I can see how upset you are and it pains me. I just want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy?" she asked me and I saw a tear fall from her eye. "I don't know anything about you and..." she gestured toward the screen. "I miss him...I miss all of them."

I took a deep breath. "While you eat, you can ask me any question you want about me." Christine looked at me in shock.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. I was slightly offended that she thought I would lie to her. I did give her my word that I would tell her more about me one day.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I told her. "Let's go, Christine." She walked next to me and I felt my heart pounding.

This could ruin or fix everything.

_Please let her love me._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! So, thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to them for the past few chapters. Life is still busy. I've been getting ready for college. I swear I'll have another chapter up on Sunday! Soooooo I was kind of stuck on how the conversation with Erik and Christine should go and this other idea kind of popped up in my mind. This chapter is going to be different from the other ones. Neither Erik nor Christine will be the narrator.. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 15

Raoul's P.O.V.

"You know, you're looking kind of good today." I said to Philip. I was in his hospital room, sitting next to him like I usually did every day for the past two months. He looked like he had more color on his face and the bruises on his arm and neck were practically gone. "I mean, compared to how crappy you usually look anyway." I joked and hoped he would respond to me. I sighed when I heard nothing but silence. "I shouldn't be shocked anymore. I doubt you'll ever wake up." I muttered, leaned back in my chair, and closed my eyes. Philip's body may have been healing but his brain sure wasn't. His head was already messed up to begin with, I thought to myself. I doubt it'll ever be fixed completely.

I jumped when I heard my phone start to ring. I quickly took it out from my pocket and checked to see who was calling me. I smiled slightly when I saw it was Meg.

"Hey." I said when I answered. "What's up?"

"Tim Burton marathon tonight." she said and I groaned.

"You know I hate his movies." I told her. "They're so weird."

"You're so weird." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Meg, great come back. You sounded like my five year old cousin." I said sarcastically.

"Please Raoul! I'll order Chinese food if you come over." she said and I chuckled.

"You know my one weakness." I said dramatically. "Fine. You win. I'll be over around five. I just need to stop at my house for a bit to talk to my mom."

"Sounds good to me!" she said cheerfully. "See ya soon."

"Bye." I said, then hung up and put my phone away. I stood up and looked down at Philip."I have to go bro. I'll be back at the same time tomorrow." I left the room and quickly made my way out of the hospital. Most of the nurses knew me by name now and always tried to start conversations with me. I guess they felt bad for me considering I spent most of my spare time talking to a coma patient. I really wished they didn't talk to me though, it was just all really awkward.

I made it to my car without a single person talking to me, a small victory for me. I smiled sadly as I made my way to my house. Life really changed that night, I thought to myself. I used to love being social, I would talk to anyone and enjoy it. Now, I really just want to be by myself for the most part. The only people I really associated myself with was Meg and my mom. Well, my mom didn't talk that much since Philip went into the hospital. I can't blame her though. I know she always favored him and always went easy on him. Now, he could die really at any minute.

I made it back to my house in about thirty minutes. I pulled into my drive way and noticed that the front door was wide open. I quickly turned my car off and went inside my house.

"Mom?" I called as I closed the door behind me. "You here?"

"In the living room." She called back and I made my way to her. She was sitting on our leather couch, staring blankly at the TV. I looked her over and I could tell she wasn't completely there. Her usually well kept blonde hair was pulled back to a messy pony tail, and she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday: an oversized sweater and sweat pants.

"You okay?" I asked her as I sat next to her. "The front door was open."

"Oh yes, I went for a little walk today. I guess I forgot to close it after I came home." She said quietly.

"Oh." Was all I said. What else could I say?

"Your father has to stay at work late again." She said and I sighed.

"He does that a lot lately." I complained. "He's barely ever home."

"Mhm." She hummed. I sighed again. It seemed like it didn't bother her for some reason. My dad was always working now. I guess it was his way of coping but really, it was crappy of him to leave mom like that. If I was her, I'd be pissed. But that would involve showing her feelings, something she wasn't doing at the moment.

"Anyway, Philip looks better." I told her and for the first time since I got home, she looked at me. She had huge bags under her eyes and her lips were really chapped.

"He does?" She said, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yeah. He got some color back. It didn't look like he was attacked anymore. It just looks like he's sleeping." I told her and she smiled. It was a tired smile but it was the first one I've seen in a while.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Maybe I can visit him soon." She said and her smile fell. "Well, maybe I will. I don't know if I can see him while he's like...that."

"I understand." I said. She had a breakdown the first time she saw him, broken and practically dead. Nothing could console her. Luckily enough, me and Meg made it out okay. All I had was a broken arm, and that was nothing compared to Philip or Christine...

I felt a lump form in my throat and I tried to cough it away. I couldn't think about her. It hurt too much.  
"So, what are you doing today?" Mom asked. She seemed completely oblivious to my sudden change in mood.

"I'm just going to Meg's house." I told her.

"That's nice." She said. "Do you like her?"

This completely caught me by surprise. "What?"

"Well, you've been spending all your time with her. She's a nice girl." She said. "And very pretty."

"It's not like that." I told her while trying not to feel to disgusted by the idea. "We're just friends."

"It would be nice for you to get a girlfriend." She said and I felt the beginning of a headache coming on.

"I already have a girlfriend." I said to her and she bit her lip.

"Honey, Christine was a lovely girl." She started to say slowly, but I knew where this was going with it, and I had to stop her for both of our sakes. I hated when people talked about Christine. They always assumed the worse.

"She is a lovely girl." I corrected her. "Mom, I know what you think, and you're wrong."

"She's been missing for two months. Do you honestly think she's still...alive?" She asked quietly. I felt my blood boil but I had to stay calm. If I was talking to anyone else right now, I would have punched them in the face. But this was my mom who was also extremely heartbroken at the moment.

"I know she is." I told her. And I really did think she was still alive. Why would one of those assholes who attacked us go through the trouble of kidnapping a girl just to kill her?

"You can't know that. " she said. "I know how much you loved her but, honey, you'll have to move on eventually."

I clenched my fists and tried to calm my myself down. "Fine. Lets just say that she is...dead." Saying the word hurt more than I expected. I took a breath and continued. "It's only been two months. You expect me to move on now?"

"Not now. But eventually." She said. "I know you. You would spend the rest of your life waiting for her."

True, I thought to myself, but of course I can't say that to her. "Whatever. I get that you just want me to be happy but, with Meg? Christine's best friend? That's sick."

"Like I said, she's a nice girl. And well...oh never mind." She said and looked back at the TV.

"No, what were you gonna say?" I asked her.

She sighed and fidgeted. "Well, honey, Christine was a nice girl but I was always nervous that she was just using you."

That confused me and pushed me over the edge all at once. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't use that language with me." She said, trying to sound stern. "It was just well...we are a privileged family and if it weren't for the Giry family, she'd probably be in a foster home or on the streets."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was getting at before it clicked. "You thought she was with me for my money?" I asked stunned. She nodded and I bolted up. "How could you ever think that? She would never!" I yelled at her and she sank back into the couch. "Christine is the most innocent person out there and you accuse her of being a gold digger? I can't fucking deal with you right now." With that, I stormed out of my house and went back into my car. I checked my clock to see it was only three thirty. I shrugged and made my way to Meg's house. I put on my radio and tried my best not to think about anything. I hadn't been that angry since the night we were attacked. This situation was going to drive me insane, I was sure of that.

I made it to her house in a few minutes and was thankful no cops were around. I was going way over the speed limit.

I walked up to her front door and rang the bell. I noticed Mrs. Giry's car wasn't in the driveway. After the third time I rang the doorbell, the door finally opened.

"Hey Meg..." I trailed off as I noticed her eyes were blood shot and puffy.

"I hope you know you're like two hours early." She said with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Just come in." She sighed and walked away from the door. I followed her and looked around her house. It felt...empty. When Christine was still around, it felt warmer, even happier. I went to the living room and saw Meg was sitting on the couch. She was hunched over and was hugging something to her chest.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I walked in front of her. I knelt down to get a better look at it. I instantly froze when I saw what it was.

"Remember this?" She said and looked up at me. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "The red hoodie Christine used to wear."

"How could I forget it?" I asked quietly and took it from her. "I remember how sad she was when you lost it in the woods."

"She told me you were like her knight in shining armor." She said with a light laugh. "You went into the dark woods by yourself just to find it."

"I just wanted an excuse to talk to her again." I admitted and ran my hands over the soft material. "Why are you looking at this now?"

"I think my mom put it in my closet." She said with a shrug. "I guess she thought it was mine. When I saw it in there, I just started crying and you know how I get when I cry. I started to go through old pictures and home movies of us. From our first play together to prom and...and I miss her so much." She said as tears poured down her face. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I miss her too." I told her. "Christine was the only person who really knew me." And it was true. Yeah, I had a lot of friends but I was only myself around her. Hell, I practically cried in front of her once when my grandpa died, something I never even let my own mom see.

"I've spent a good amount of my life with Chris. She was like my sister and now..." She started to sob and buried her face on my shoulder.

"Christine is alive somewhere." I told her. "I know she is."

"I hope not." She muttered and that took me off guard. I lightly pushed her off of me and stared her in the eyes.

"You hope not?" I asked, bewildered. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere. I put up posters, called everyone I know, and even got the news to cover the story." Meg said. "I even went to Chris' old chorus teacher just to talk to him about her. And you know what he said to me? He said he hopes Christine is found soon because he doesn't know how long she'll last. The world is a horrible place. There was a case a few years back where a thirteen year old girl was kidnapped and no one found her until ten years later. Ten years and she had two kids with the sicko who took her. I don't want that for Chris."

I looked down at the red hoodie. "This shouldn't have happened. None of it. We were all going to go to the same college, stay in each others lives, and...this is all my fault. I'm the one that convinced you guys to go out that night." I rubbed my eyes and leaned back. I really needed a break from all of this.  
"No, it wasn't your fault. It was those guys that attacked us." She said. "But there was always something I was confused about."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Someone killed the guys who attacked us. None of us were able to get a good look at the guy. It'd be nice to know who it was." She said.

"It was probably just some loon in their gang." I said.

"Maybe...maybe he's the one that has Christine." She said.

"Why do you sound happy about that?" I asked, completely confused by the almost smile on her face.

"Well, if she is alive and with him, maybe he's keeping her safe." She said and I scoffed. And I thought Christine was the naive one.

"I don't think a murderer would be keeping her safe." I told her. She looked down at her hands and I sighed. "We'll find her one day and everything will be good again. I swear."

"You better be right pretty boy." She said.

"I am. But can you order that Chinese food now? I just wanna eat my emotions." I said and she nodded and grabbed her cell phone. "We've both had a rough day."

"More like a rough few months." Meg muttered and I agreed.

And I knew none of this would get better until I had Christine back.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I updated on time! *fist pump* Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like Raoul's P.O.V. I might do another chapter like that again! So, here's the chapter! I hope you all like it.  
" If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life... can't I at least know you?" - Belle from Once Upon a Time. It's a great show, you all should watch it. This quote is from my favorite episode and it helped me a lot with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 16

Dear Diary,  
Life had been starting to become unbearable again. Me and Erik didn't talk all too much for the past couple of days. Well, he would try and I would just nod or give one word answers. I saw the way he would look at me and I could tell he was upset by the way I was acting but, I didn't care in the slightest. Could you expect me to? I did care about him and if I'm honest with myself, a part of me still does. Erik helped let my emotions out and I'm grateful for that. And he helped me with the one thing I was passionate about: my music. If he didn't take me away from my life, I could have stayed friends with him. But, he did and it really is unforgivable. He doesn't deserve anything from me, especially any affection. He's lucky enough I still attend my music lessons. It reminds me of my old life and if i really pretend, i can fool myself into thinking I can just go home afterwards. This just made it all the more harder for me. he could suffer and I felt little guilt about it.

Erik really just confuses me so much. He treats me like I'm an angel and then all of the sudden, acts like I'm just a child. He wants, no, craves my attention but how can he expect that? He's so secretive and doesn't tell me anything. Yeah, he promised to tell me more about himself when he's ready. I didn't think he would ever be ready, I could tell he never really opened up to someone before. And here's the million dollar question, why do I want him to open up? Well, I have two reasons. One is pretty obvious. It'll help me with my plan of escape. If he sees that I care about his past, he'll eventually think I truly and completely care about him. Hell trust me and then, hopefully, let me go. Makes sense to me.

But here's reason number two; I have this feeling that I'm never going to get out of here. Every time I wake up and look outside my window, only seeing the spacious and empty back yard, I feel dread sink its way into me. So much time has passed and no one has found me yet. What if I'm stuck here until the day I die? What if Erik never let's me go. I know, I shouldn't be thinking like that but, it's hard not to. So, if I'm to be kept here with only one person to talk to, I want to know him. I want to feel some form of normalcy in my life, even if it's just for a brief moment. It would help me from completely loosing my mind, even though I knew it was already starting to happen.

Every night, I would take out the photo album from under my bed and make up stories with the pictures. Most of the time the involved magic, a royal family, and love. You know, like any normal fairy tale. Charles would usually be a prince or a knight trying to rescue the beautiful woman from a monster or a curse. They would kiss and live happily ever after. I usually got so engrossed in my own imagination, I would even ignore Sasha at times. I would fall asleep afterwards thinking about my own knight: Raoul.

When I saw him on the news, I felt my heart break. I was lucky enough to be just browsing the channels when I saw a picture of me on the news. Oh Raoul, he looked so sad! I reached out to the TV screen, hoping to feel him when I touched it. I guess Erik saw this and had enough. He turned off the TV and I felt my heart lurch. It's been so long since I've seen him and I wasn't done looking at him yet. I had almost forgotten how his blonde hair would fall in his eyes or how soft his lips looked. I looked at Erik and I couldn't help but compare him to Raoul. They were so different and yet, they had one thing in common. Me. They both loved me, even though sometimes I doubt Erik actually does.

Raoul always knew how to care for me. He knew I was sensitive and did his best to make me happy. He could be immature sometimes, sure, but only when he was with his brother Philip. I couldn't take the fact that there was a good chance I would never see him again and be left with a man I knew nothing about. So, I was pleasantly surprised when Erik told me he would answer all of my questions. I walked with him in silence, feeling slightly nervous and the tears on my face finally began to dry. When I walked into the dining room, I let out a surprised chuckle.

"Pizza? I thought I wasn't allowed to have too much dairy." I said as I sat down in front of my plate.

"I remember you telling me you like it." He said with a shrug and sat across from me, all the while having his eyes asserted from me. "You've been upset lately...I just wanted to see you smile."

And I couldn't help but crack a small smile at that. "Thank you." I said and I started to eat. We never talked too much when I ate but, this time it was down right awkward. We both made sure to never make eye contact but I could hear him tapping his foot underneath the table. I really didn't know how to even start this conversation, let alone what to ask him.

"So," I said as I finished my slice. "I...well...I-I..."

"Why are you the nervous one?" He asked and crossed his arms. "I'm the one about to be interrogated."

"I wouldn't call it an interrogation." I said and sat up a straighter. "Just some friendly questions."

"Friendly questions?" He scoffed. "I doubt they could be considered friendly."

"They are." I said. And they were for the most part. I knew how hard this was for him and I didn't want to ask hard questions. So, I figured to start out with simple ones. "Where did you go that day? You said you went to see a friend."

"Khan." He said and my eyes widened. I had almost forgotten that Mr. Khan was the one to introduce me to Erik.

"You went to see Khan? I didn't know you two were that close." I said and grabbed another slice. Dairy always messes up the vocal cords so, Erik rarely lets me have it.

"I wouldn't say we're close." He said. "We just have a long history together."

I took a bite and thought of my next question. "When did you meet?"

"It was a long time ago." He said and scratched his head. "I suppose in 1993."

I tried my best not to choke. How old was he? I wasn't even born yet when he met Mr. Khan!

"You must be wondering how old I must be, with that look on your face." He said with a smirk.

"Well, it did cross my mind." I said sheepishly.

"I was born in 1968." He said and I did the math in my head. So, he was 45. I suppose he's not too old...my dad was a little older than that.  
"How did you two meet?" I asked and I saw him stiffen. So, this was a sensitive topic, I thought to myself.

"I was in Iran...he ran a run down antic shop. I met him there." He said through thin lips.

I bit my lip. I had so many questions but I didn't want to make this torture for him. If I get him to open up a little bit at a time, soon he'll trust me enough to want to tell me about himself.

"Well, what did you go to visit him for? I feel like you wouldn't just stop by to say hi." I said jokingly. He somehow became even more stiff and looked the other way. "Erik?"

"Christine, there's so much you cannot possibly understand." He said quietly. "I wish to tell you..."

"Then tell me." I plead. "I'm sure I can handle it."

He looked me in the eyes and slowly put one if his arms face up on the table. I gave him a confused look before he slowly pulled his sleeve up. I gasped and leaned across the table.  
I learned about this stuff in health class during the drug unit. His arm was covered in track marks.

"E-Erik? What...why?" I stammered. as he rolled his sleeve back down.  
"I made many mistakes in my life." He said in a voice barely above a whisper. "This is one that I seem to make over and over again."

It boggled my mind completely. How could someone as smart as Erik do something so stupid? I looked at him and saw his eyes were watery.

"I wish I could tell you why, Christine, I truly do. But this is all too much for me..." He said in the same hushed tone. "I promised I would answer your questions but please, just give me a moment." I nodded and slowly reached my hand across the table and placed it on top of his. Erik gasped and I smiled up at him. I never had to deal with any drug addictions with my family or friends but I knew I shouldn't judge. It wouldn't help him feel any better in this situation. He did seem to be completely taken back with my gesture though. It seemed so trivial to me, just holding his hand so he could feel comforted. But to him, I could tell he wasn't sure how to react. I squeezed his hand in reassurance before I talked again.

"I know there's a lot I don't know. I want you to be comfortable with telling me these things. I don't need to know anymore today. You already told me a lot." Well, he only answered like three questions but that's more than ever before. I just have to go by with baby steps.

"I promised to answer all of your questions." He said while still staring at our hands. I pursed my lips in thought. I didn't want to push it but, I really couldn't help it. I needed to know one more thing today.

"The photo album." I said and he sighed. "I would just like to know who those people are."

"Those people," he said and all the warm glow in his eyes vanished. "Were my parents."

I gaped at him. "Your parents?"

"Yes. I even had them at one point too." He said. "Well, I never had the pleasure to meet my father."

"Charles." I said and I felt pretty stupid at the moment. Of course they were his parents. It seemed pretty obvious now. But, why did he hate them? It made no sense to me considering how happy they looked in all of those pictures. I really wanted to ask more but I could tell how much stress this was putting on him.

"Thank you, Erik." I said and moved my hand from his. "This meant a lot to me."

He nodded and crossed his arms again. He was really uncomfortable, I could tell. I just had to say one more thing.

"And with um..."I said not totally sure how to put it. "Your...addiction...I want to help you."

"You can't help me with it." He said. "I've been using morphine for too long to stop."

"You can! You can stop if you really tried to." I said. "I don't know anything about it, but I can help."

"It's complicated Christine." He sighed. "It'll take so long."

"Well, Im going to be here for a whole right?" I asked. "I was taught to help a friend in need."

"Do you truly mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah! My father always said-"

"No. Not that." He said. "You consider me a friend?"

"Yes." I said with a smile. And for the first time in a while, I wasn't lying. It felt good, but it also scared me.

It only takes so long for feelings to change, for the better or the worse.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! They were so nice! Okay, so here's the deal. I just got up to my college and I love it. Like, it's perfect for me and I already made a lot of friends. My first day of classes were today and they were both good. My comp teacher is so chill lol he's awesome. My history of rock teacher is kind of boring but the class is interesting. So now that you're all filled in with my life, here is the bad news. I'm not sure I'll be able to update weekly. Trust me, I'll try but it maybe updated like every two weeks. College is crazy lol but I won't stop writing obviously. Well, I hope you all like this chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of the lyrics.

Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

I'm afraid. I'm so afraid. I can't help but feel it in the pit of my stomach everyday. I was scared before, trust me, when I first woke up here. But, even though he kidnapped me, I know he wouldn't really hurt me. He was always gentle with me, as long as I didn't mention that mask of his.

The mask. That was the main thing I want to figure out. Why did he wear it all the time? It had to be for some reason and I really want to know what that was. Is he really just crazy or is there a method behind the madness? I don't know. I can't think of any logical reason a grown man would wear a mask every day and never take it off. Maybe he's like a super hero and has to hide his identity...well, probably more like super villain but whatever. That'd be interesting. I really wanted to ask him about it yesterday but I know how sensitive he is about it and I didn't want to ruin the moment and have him get angry. As long as I didn't mention it, I'd be safe.

Now though, I'm not entirely sure. Ever since I found out about his addiction, I've done my best to think of a way to help. How couldn't I? I don't want to live with a druggie and be concerned all the time. Well, I'm mostly concerned about the fact that he could just die after using too much. I would be stuck here by myself and go completely crazy...I hate to admit it but, I am concerned for him too.

It's wrong, it really is. I shouldn't care about his well-being but I do. Like I said before, I consider him a friend. I wouldn't just let Meg or Raoul do drugs and not try to help. So, I should do the same with Erik.

I woke up the next morning and I felt a bit better about myself. For the first time in a while, I had a purpose. I was going to help Erik get off of morphine and he'll be the better for it. Maybe that's why he's so eccentric and angry at times. I mean, I don't know the side effects of it but that could be it. So I did my morning routine; take a bath, find some nice clothes to wear and then play with Sasha until Erik comes and unlocks my door. Yeah, he still locks me in here. It's unfortunate but what can you do? He'll eventually trust me enough and I'll be able to leave my room and even the house. But I'm getting off topic here.

I was on my back with my head dangling off the end of my bed while I pet Sasha, who was being adorable and laying on my stomach. I heard the door unlock and I smiled as Erik opened it. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"You shouldn't lay down like that." he said. "You're going to get a headache." I rolled over, much to the displeasure of Sasha, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Ecstatic." he said sarcastically. "Christine, I have to go out today."

I stood up. "Oh. Where are you going?"

He looked away and I knew something was wrong. It was written all over his face. Well, not his face, his pale yellow eyes. He looked...kind of guilty which meant he was going to do something really bad. "Erik?"

"I'm going out. That's all you need to know." He said and looked back at me and the traces of guilt were gone.

"Well, I would like to know what you're doing." I said and it dawned on me. "You're going to Mr. Khan's house, aren't you?" Erik was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. I am." he said and I felt my heart drop.

"You can't!" I exclaimed. I thought I would have had more time to think of a way to help him and now I had no idea what to do. "You can't go there."

"And why can't I?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because...I know why you want to go there. You want your...morphine." For some reason, it was hard to say the word. It made it all the more realistic and it scared me.

Erik sighed. "Christine, you don't understand."

"Help me understand than." I said and took a step towards him. "I can't just sit here and let you ruin yourself."

"I'm past the point of ruin." he said and I shook my head.

"No, you're not! My dad always said that anyone can turn their life around." I said and Erik slightly rolled his eyes. I repressed a glare and stayed calm. I know I always mention my dad and all of his life lessons and Erik doesn't seem to mind for the most part. I know he's kind of a...negative person but there has to be some hope for the guy.

"You're too sweet and it seems like your father sheltered you to the point where you don't understand the more...disturbing aspects of life." he said and I couldn't help but glare that time. There he goes again, I thought. Treating me like a child. "This is something I need to do now. Without it, I am bomb just waiting to explode. I really have to go." He said as he started to turn around and I panicked. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't! I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You can't go." I said quietly as I felt him stiffen. He does that every time I touch him and I still find it so odd that no one has ever done this with him. Not even his parents, which was a big shock for me. I mean, I know this sounds shallow but when he told me they were his parents, I couldn't help but think they would have taken good care of him. They were both so beautiful and I just couldn't see them treating Erik so poorly that he ended up hating them. Well, I guess mostly his mother considering his dad died before he was even born. Off topic again, I know. Sorry. "You can't leave me here. I'll go crazy knowing you're out doing...that."

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Why do you care?"

"I already told you. You're my friend. I know you think you need it but you don't. Stay here with me and I'll help you through it. We can do whatever you want!" I said and wrapped my arm around his.

"I've used it for so long...I don't know if I can stop." he said and I shook my head against him.

"You can. I know it'll be hard and I know you'll be hurting but if you stop, you can control your life completely." I said. "Please, stay and I'll do whatever you want. We can sing, watch a movie, play with Sasha-"

"I would never play with that damn cat." he muttered and I smiled softly.

"Besides the point. We can do whatever you want. And we'll both be happy." I said and there was a moment of silence.

"You truly do care?" he said in a shaky voice.

"I do. I wouldn't lie about that." I said and let go of his arm and did the one thing I know that always comforted people. I went in front of him and gave him a hug. It was like the first time I hugged him, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before he hugged me back. "I want to help you, okay?"

"Mon ange, je t'adore tellement." he whispered and I felt him buried his face in my hair. The mask was cold but it didn't bother me all that much. In fact, I didn't mind any of it.

That's why I'm so afraid. Not because he could snap at any minute, not because he could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to stop him, but because when he said those words, I felt my heart flutter. When he would say things like that, I would usually hate it or at least be slightly annoyed. Now, I feel slightly...flattered? I don't know if that's the right word. Do I have romantic feelings for Erik? No, I don't. But I feel like I'm at a crossroads and I'll eventually have to choose which way to go and it terrifies me. I have to stick to my plan, or I'll never truly be free. I just need to help him with this situation and then hopefully get the hell out of here before something bad happens.

I pulled back from him and smiled, trying to shake those terrifying thoughts off. "So, I'll take that as you'll stay?"

"Yes, I will." he sighed. His shoulder slumped a little, a sign of defeat. I guess I really do have a good amount of power over him, something that no one else has ever had. I guess I should feel good about that.

"Thank you. This is the best for everyone." I said."Even if you don't feel like it."

"I hope you don't come to regret it. As you could tell, I can be very agitated when I don't have it." he said and I remembered the night where he lashed out at me. Yeah, it was scary but I could deal with it.

"I won't regret it." I said confidently. "I can deal with a cranky Erik." I added and he cracked a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes." he said. "But I can handle it, if you want me to. I would do anything if it would make you happy, as you already know."

"I know." I said and decided to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you should eat breakfast." he said and I pursed my lips.

"I'm not all that hungry and I kind of wanted to do something with you." I said and it was true. I got way to excited and my stomach couldn't really take any food at that moment. And Erik never ate with me, he just sat with me and it could be awkward at times.

"Christine, you should eat." he said and I sighed. Of course Erik would be strict about my eating habits.

"Fine, but after can we sing?" I asked and he nodded. I turned around to pick up Sasha and we went downstairs and into the dining room. I noticed Erik didn't have my breakfast on the table yet and I quickly made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed some bread and went to the toaster oven on the counter. While that was heating up, I set Sasha her breakfast. Erik watch with a look of displeasure on his face.

"I wanted to make you your breakfast." he grumbled.

"Well, I know you would have made a lot of food for me and like I said, I'm not hungry." I said and then heard a light ding. I grabbed a plate and put the two pieces of toast on it.

"That's not all you're eating, is it?" He asked as he eyed it.

"Yeah, it is. And don't tell me I should eat more because I have never seen you eat once." I told him and I decided to eat there. It would be a waste of time to go in the other room to just sit down there for a minute. I finished my small meal and put the dish in the sink and washed my hands.

"Okay! Let's sing." I said and walked next to Erik.

"Someone seems eager today." he said and I nodded. I wanted to get his mind off of everything and I know how he gets when he's around his music. He forgets about the real world and goes into his own and that's something me and him have in common. We need music in our life to fully live and to feel at peace. We both have had hardships in our life and the music helps us forget even if it's just for a moment.

We walked the short distance in silence and I quickly entered the room. I turned to face Erik and smiled.

"Can you sing for me?" I asked. "The song you were writing?"

"It's not finished yet." he said and sat down on the piano bench. "And I'm not in the right state of mind to."

"Well, you sang it to me during one of our first lessons and it definitely wasn't finished then." I pointed out and sat next to him. "And if you sing, it'll take your mind off of things. Please, sing for me?"

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever you wish." He took a breath and started to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

I closed my eyes to get the full effect of his voice. God, it was so...words just can't describe it. And his piano skills just added to the perfect moment.

_Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_

I leaned against his arm slightly and it really felt like I was floating.

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me_

He held out the last note but it ended all too soon. I opened my eyes and pouted.

"That's it? I want more." I complained and he chuckled.

"Things like this take time, mon ange." he said. "Though, I have been inspired as of late."

"So, the song will be finished soon?" I asked and looked up at him as he looked down at me.

He paused for a moment as he looked into my eyes. "I would like to believe so."


End file.
